More Than Distance
by Fawnlin
Summary: It's been a year since Lars and Sadie were trapped on the island. Sadie thinks back on the kisses she once shared with Lars, and falls completely head over heels. But no matter how close Sadie tries to get, Lars always seems distant to her. Resilient as ever, Sadie decides not to give up. Rated M for language/lemon.
1. Got Your Back

**Haven't done a fanfiction on Steven Universe yet, I usually stick to Inuyasha fanfictions and a Nightmare before Christmas fanfict. I'm still watching the show, I really only have seen a few episodes so I am by no means an expert in the show. I just fell in love with Lars and Sadie and squealed like a pig in a slaughterhouse when they kissed.**

 **Sooooo… I apologize if some of the people seem out of character. Still catching up also, it may not even make sense but guess what! it's a fanfiction so it doesn't even matter if it's accurate or not!**

 **:D**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 1: Got Your Back**

 **.**

 **Sadie's POV**

 **.**

It had been a year since Lars and I was stuck on the island with Steven. It had been a year since we first kissed. Lars was desperate, insecure and crying. I remember pitying him at first. I realized he was homesick and he completely snapped at me. Then he really started crying. I did my best to comfort him. Then...then…

I touched my cheeks. They were hot and probably red. It was raining outside. I focused on the rain and felt my cheeks cool. I sighed and found my thoughts straying back to the island. It was my first kiss. And then Steven stopped it. I remember it was so embarrassing! And yet I was almost thankful. The kiss made my toes curl in shock and-maybe even-delight?

The doors opened and Lars walked into the Big Donut. He was late. Again. He was wearing his red coat. "Hi." I said, smiling.

"What?" he asked.

I felt the smile on my face faltered for a second, but I quickly recovered. "You're late."

He shrugged and punched in. He walked behind the counter and stood, bored. "So?"

"That's a bad habit." I answered. I smiled at him. He smelled like cigarette smoke. I found myself staring at his lips for a moment. I looked away and back out the window at the rain. Why couldn't I stop thinking about that kiss? "But don't worry." I began, hurriedly. "I got your back. Don't worry."

He was so vulnerable on Mask Island. I felt like he _needed_ me. And he was different. I almost forgot how kind he was on the island. It all changed once we were home. He was back to his snarky self. I don't really know what I was expecting. A few weeks later, he was dating someone named Abby. I had seen her a few times around the Big Donut. She was beautiful, tall and thin. Three things _I_ wasn't.

It didn't last long, though. It lasted only about three months. And then it was over. Lars was devastated. She broke up with him at a party. I remember being there to witness it. I felt my heart break just watching. And I wasn't supposed to be there watching either. I wasn't even allowed to be at the party. I was just walking by when I heard him talking to him outside of the party. They were drinking. Their voices were slurred. Underage drinking. I huffed in annoyance.

Abby went back into the party. Lars remained outside. He was silent for a while. His hands in his pockets. I felt like I had to get out of there. I wanted to tell him I had his back again. I would _always_ have his back. He walked out on the street when he saw me. He stopped walking and just stared at me for a moment. At first I thought he was going to throw up from all the alcohol he had probably drank. Instead his brown eyes filled with sadness and he started crying again. I began to ramble saying whatever I thought would comfort him in the moment. He just walked up to me and wrapped his long arms around me and cried over my head. I bet he didn't want me to see him so vulnerable.

His head rested on top of mine, and for a quick moment I had thought it belonged like that. He smelt like beer. "Sadie" he managed to say. I craned my neck up to look at him and then he kissed me again. It sent thrills through me again, and I felt myself respond in a way that I never knew was possible. He ran his hand through my blonde hair and groaned against me. I had gasped for air when we finally separated.

 _"Hey!"_

I blinked and looked over at Lars who was only inches away from my face. I felt my cheeks pinken again. "Are you even listening to me?" Lars snapped.

I pushed Lars away and laughed. "Sorry...I was zoning out for a bit."

" _A bit_?" Lars snapped.

"Sorry." I smiled. "Can you repeat it?"

"I said I'm throwing a party this weekend." he began. He stood up straight again and looked down at me. "You're welcome to come."

"Uh… what day?"

"Friday night." he answered.

"Oh." she said. "But we have work Saturday morning."

Lars smiled, "So?"

I let out a sigh. "Can I bring Steven?"

"Steven? Why would you want to bring Steven?" Lars began to smirk. "If you like Steven so much, why don't you marry him?"

"Real mature Lars." I snapped, but I felt herself smile none the less. He was always teasing me. That was the nicest way to say it.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well do you think you're going to come?" Lars asked leaning on the counter, bored.

I smiled despite myself. "I'll think about it. Okay?"

Lars nodded. "Alright."

.

Friday rolled around faster than I wanted it to. My stomach was a combination of both butter and butterflies. It was not a good feeling. I don't know why I was feeling this way. I looked through my closet. I stared at my wardrobe in despair. Why didn't I ask Lars what to wear!? I threw myself on the bed and made a noise that sounded like a mule. Why was this so frustrating?

Why was I even taking it seriously? It was just a party right?

It was just Lars' party at that too.

"Hi honey, whatcha doing?"

I looked up to see my standing in the doorway. "Hi mom. I'm just deciding what to wear."

"You don't have work tonight?"

"Nope." I answered.

She smiled. "Then where are you going?"

"Lars is having a party. He invited me."

My mom's smile cracked even wider. "Really? Are you going as his date?"

I groaned. "No mom." I slammed my head back on the bed and laid there until she left again. I sat up, my eyes wide. Was I going as his date? He did technically invite me. Then should I wear something different? I hopped over to my closet and then began to dig through it. I pulled out a dress. No. I quickly stuffed it away. It would probably scare him if he suddenly saw me in a dress. I laughed at the thought of that. I could just show up in my uniform. Lars would be used to it, the bum probably was wearing the same thing.

No, I finally decided, I would just wear my normal clothes. Nothing too big. This was too big of a its a better idea to just stay home. I can watch tv, and snuggle in blankets and not bother wearing a bra. That sounded like more fun than a party. But what if Lars needed me again? You never know what can happen, right?

I turned and looked at the mirror on the wall. "Sadie Miller, you were invited to a party and you're going." I said to the girl who stared less confidently at herself.

.

I could see Lars' house from up the street. His friends were hanging around on the yard, porch and inside. The entire place smelled like beer. It probably was a mistake to come here. I could be watching a movie braless right now! I pushed a blonde wisp of hair away and sighed. I would just go in, say hello to Lars, make my way home where I could promptly take off my bra and eat snacks. It was a perfect plan.

I walked through the yard and ducked a can of beer that was being tossed across the lawn. I shoved my way through the porch, most people didn't see me. I opened to the door and loud music almost deafened me. It was dark, only a few lights were on. I ducked away from people making out near the entrance and began to look for Lars. It shouldn't be that hard to find him right? He's incredibly tall, he probably stands a foot taller than everyone here, for Pete's sake. I moved into the kitchen, only to find a spiked punch bowl sitting half full on the counter and empty beer bottles.

"Honestly, they're all going to drink their livers out." I snapped quietly. I rounded the corner and my jaw dropped. Lars sat on the couch with Abby, their hands intertwined, she was talking to him and he was giving her the smirk he was famous for. I felt my stomach twist as if I was getting sick from the alcohol myself. I don't know what I was expecting. Of course Lars wouldn't invite me as his date. I turned away and quickly ducked out of the house. I skipped down the stairs of his porch and began to run. I leapt over more beer cans and away from the house. I stopped when I felt tears running down my face.

Why was I crying? What was wrong with me?!

More importantly, what made me think that he would ever invite me as his date. He still had a thing for Abby. I wiped the tears away from my face with the back of my hand. I sniffed and frowned. "Am I in love with Lars?" I asked myself.


	2. Abby and the Party

**Hello my lovlies!/Anyone reading this!**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter, it was super short, I just wanted to get everything ready for the actual plot.**

 **It's going to be switching in between Sadie and Lars' points of views.**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 2: Abby and the Party**

 **.**

 **Lar's POV**

 **.**

After the third beer, my senses began to cloud. It was an awesome sensation, feeling both heavy and weightless. I tugged on my ear and yawned. I was going to be wasted tomorrow, I might have to call in sick from work. Somehow, I could just imagine Sadie huffing and puffing about that. But she would cover for me. She's pretty good at that.

Speaking of Sadie, I began to look around for her. I had a feeling she would be on time or even five minutes early, that dork. I continued to look around for her, only to find her not here. I checked out on the porch and out on the lawn. Thank god none of the neighbors are home, they would have called the cops for sure.

Then I remembered I didn't tell her the time. And she never agreed to coming exactly. She wasn't one to flake out on something though. She would probably be here. I stretched and walked back to the kitchen. I was about to grab another bottle when someone else grabbed the same bottle. I turned and gave a death glare, then my jaw dropped. "Abby?"

"Hey Lars." she answered. She pushed her hair away from her face.

I let go of the beer and grabbed a different one. "You can have it." I turned when she called me back.

"Wait Lars!"

I wanted to pretend I didn't hear her, but the alcohol had me crazy, I guess. Also, she was Abby. _My_ Abby. Or at least, my old Abby. "Yeah?" I turned to her and she smiled slightly.

"Want to catch up a little? It's been a couple months since we've talked." her smile widened and I felt my knees wobble a little.

Fuck.

Play it cool, play it cool, damn it.

"If you want." Smooth. I let a smirk cross my face.

Abby smiled at me, "I do want." She pushed her dyed hair away from her face again and I remembered all the nights where she would sleep beside me and I would just play with it. It had a rough texture, she had straightened it constantly. She walked over to the couch and plopped down onto the cushions.

I sat down on the couch and stretched. "So what's new with you, Abby?" I asked trying to keep it casual. I opened the beer bottle with my hand and stuffed the cap into my pocket. One less cap to worry about when I had to clean up, right?

"Nothing really, I started a new job." she began.

"How are you and Jacob?" I asked trying to sound cool. The reason we broke up was because of Abby screwing around with Jacob. Literally. Screwing around with Jacob.

"I called it quits a couple months ago. We broke up."

I nodded. "I'm sad to hear it."

"Are you really?" she asked staring at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked smiling. "You seemed happy with him."

Abby bit her lip and scooted closer. I could smell her cheap perfume that used to drive me insane. "I was happier with you."

I snorted. "Is that a fact?"

She looked dejected. "Yes, it is." she slowly moved her hand over to mine. I felt the corners of my mouth twist into a smirk. "I don't know what I was thinking when I broke up with you, Lars. I still love you," she paused, tangling her fingers with mine. "I want to get back together."

I felt my stomach swoop. She wanted to get back together! I had waited for her to say this for so long! She leaned in to kiss me but I felt myself leaning back. "I probably would have thought this was awesome a long time ago." I began, my lips twisting into a grin. "But I moved on." I stood and took a long chug of beer. "Enjoy the party, Abby." Alcohol made me more confident than I had ever been in my entire life. I winked and walked away. I walked to the front of the house and looked out the window.

There still wasn't any sign of Sadie. Did she blow me off? That bitch. I took another chug of beer. So much for having my back. I began to think of when Abby first broke up with me. I don't know why but it made me think of Sadie. What did she have to do with it? Did I skip work that day? I remember drinking a lot when she broke up with me. What the hell was it?

.

The alarm screeched in my ear and I smacked it off. I slowly opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. This was going to be one hell of a hangover.

I drove myself to work and stared at the Big Donut for a few minutes. Man I was going nowhere. I got out of the car and locked the junker up. I walked to the door and swung it open. "Hi, welcome to the Big Donut." I heard Sadie say. She was facing the back, no doubt reading a book secretly. She tended to do that a lot - and even though she claims it's not true- she tends to read romance novels. You know, the one with Fabio on the cover holding a girl with nice tits who's also falling out of her dress.

I was about to greet her when I remembered how she didn't come to the party. I frowned and clocked in. "Oh." she said quietly. "It's you."

"Is that you how you greet me?" I snapped. I saw her smile. "So how was your night?" I asked her stiffly.

The smile on her face faltered for a moment. "It was fine, how was yours?"

"Party was a smash. Got totally hammered. Woke up with an awesome hangover." I answered. I studied her face as she looked at the register and picked an imaginary hair off, her cheeks pink.

"That's fun." she said quietly.

"So what did you actually do?" I asked.

"Do?"

"You didn't come last night." I answered.

Her cheeks pinkened. "I'm sorry about that, Lars. I just wanted to stay home last night." she looked away and became occupied with the registers again.

I shrugged. I really didn't care, after all. I just figured she would be there. "Missed out in a lot of fun."

She huffed and then snapped, "I don't drink."

"How do you know there was drinking?" I asked, smirking.

"You said you got hammered." Sadie answered. "Or was that an after party?" she turned away from me and began to concentrate on her book. I sat on the counter and examined her.

I smiled wickedly at her, "Are you on your period?"

Sadie's cheeks blushed burgundy. "No! Why would you even think that?"

"You're overly moody today." Her curls seemed to bounce in anger. She huffed angrily and looked away.

"I did nothing to warrant this." she said. She put her nose in the air, but her cheeks were still pink.

I laughed. Something about her being mad always kept me entertained. "Relax, will you? I have a splitting headache right now, and I can't deal with anyone or anything."

"It's your own fault for getting drunk." she said, her tone softened. "You're going to drink your kidney out...that is if you don't die of from lung cancer."

I yawned. "I do what I enjoy. I live life to the fullest, Sadie."

"No you don't." Sadie replied. "If you were, you wouldn't be working at the Big Donut." she looked at me and smiled. Damn this girl was resilient. I could probably call her the ugliest dyke in the world and she would just smile at me. But she's not terrible to look at, and I'm a witness that she's not a dyke.

I kissed her once. I kissed her good and hard. Honestly, if we were hadn't been stuck on that fucking island, I may have never known what a great kisser she was. She must have had years of experience, or there's more in those romance books than I originally thought.

Or, maybe she was bisexual.

I could always ask her.

But then again, she might blush crimson.

I tried to remember what the hell she and Abby had to do with each other, but it still slipped my mind. "I'm hungry." I finally complained.

"You've come to the right place."

.

"Wow. You would think that someone would actually bother coming into a donut store on a Saturday morning." I said leaning on my hand.

Sadie smiled at me. "I thought you were hungover. This is a little break for you."

"Even when there are customers, I don't do much." I poured myself a glass of water

"Doesn't matter, cause I always have your back."

 _"Don't worry about it Lars, cause I always have your back. You're not ugly, I'm sure you can find someone else just as good as Abby."_

I choked on my water. "What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said it doesn't matter, 'cause I always have your back."

I began to laugh. She arched an eyebrow at me, but it only made it even more funny. I didn't kiss her once. I kissed her twice! I was pissed drunk, I wonder if she remembered it. "Hey… do you remember a couple months ago when Abby broke up with me?"

Sadie focused on finding her page number. "Vaguely?"

"Just vaguely?" I asked, curious. Maybe she didn't remember. Or was it someone else? I rubbed the buzzed sides of my hair.

"Vaguely." she repeated. "It was a weird time. That's all I remember."

"Define weird." I said leaning in, smirking.

Sadie took a step back and frowned slightly, her hands on her hips. I only stepped closer and smiled again. "For one, you were crying."

I frowned and stood straight. "I was crying?"

Sadie took a step forward and smiled. "Like. A. Baby."

"Well that was low." I said laughing. "Making fun of a man while he's down."

Sadie smiled knowing that I didn't really care. "Do me a favor and pretend like you're doing something, Lars." I shrugged and went back to leaning on the counter. It took me a few minutes to realize we had changed the subject. More specifically, she _had_ changed the subject.

It's not like I wanted her to remember it. I just wanted to know if she did remember it. Was she drunk too? Probably not. She hated alcohol, that goody two shoes. I kept thinking about that kiss, it was good. Really fucking good. I subconsciously ran a thumb across my lips.

...I wonder what else she could do with those lips…

Fuck.

This was Sadie for Christ's sake. I shouldn't even think about that kind of stuff. She had morals. _Morals!_ I pushed the thought of her away the best I could. Sadie deserved better. She was a good kid. As much as I enjoyed her company, I couldn't let her fall into the wrong group of people. People like me.

I watched her read her book out of the corner of my eye. Even if it hurt the friendship we had, I wouldn't drag her down with me. She pushed her blonde hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. I've always wanted to touch it. She bit lightly on her bottom lip, her eyes quickly scanning the page.

I wanted to kiss them so badly again. And I wanted to be sober this time. God what the fuck was I doing?

Her eyes paused and travelled over to me. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Could she read my thoughts by my face? I hardened my expression. "You have dirt on your face." I lied. She quickly scrambled to the bathroom. I let out a sigh. Why was I doing this? What the hell! Had I really skipped sex for so long that I was just desperate for some action?

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts. Who would be okay with a quick hookup?


	3. Insult to Injury

**Hello Everyone! It hasn't been long since I updated but here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed the past 2 chapters. If not, don't care. hue hue hue. But really, sorry, this is fanfiction. If you don't like it, write your own damn story. :D**

 **Send reviews, I like to know your critiques and criticisms! May not listen to all of them, but will attempt.**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 3: Insult to Injury**

 **.**

 **Sadie's POV**

 **.**

I felt Lars' eyes on me for most of the day. He was probably mad about the party. I didn't know what to do. Every time I thought about my feelings for Lars, I would blush. And a part of me wanted to cry. I wanted to just be home in bed. If I slept, I wouldn't have to worry about it.

After what felt like gruelling hours of forced conversation, the day was over. I punched out and scrambled to my car before Lars could say anything. For once, I actually beat him out. I sped down the street and into my neighborhood.

Why was it suddenly so hard to be close to Lars? I knew I liked him as a friend. I always had, even though he teases me like no other. But... _love?_ It made me sick to my stomach. The feeling of loving him was fine, I finally had a name for what was constantly on my mind. But the feeling of having an unrequited love was the worst feeling in the world. It felt like I was continuously getting punched in the stomach. Or I was swallowing a large pill with no water. Why did love have to hurt?

And why did I have to work with him?! It made things so much more complicated. Like earlier when he kept touching his bottom lip. What the heck was that about? It was like a constant torture. I bet you any money he knew exactly what he was doing.

I took a long shower, trying to get him out of my mind.

It didn't work.

I kept thinking of the kisses we shared. I began to scrub shampoo into my hair. I hummed quietly, fantasizing one of my romance novels with Lars as the main character. I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling. Somehow I don't think Lars fits the buff Fabio image, but it was still nice to imagine.

I stopped scrubbing. My eyebrows furrowed together, shampoo running down my naked body. Why was Lars always crying? He had cried both times we kissed. Was I really that bad of a kisser? No. That wasn't it. He was just in need of a good friend. Desperate for comfort.

"Oh my god." I heard myself say. I was just his play thing! Something to use when ever he needed something to release his pent up sexual urges or to be his emotional punching bag.

This was the largest pill I had to swallow.

How could I be so stupid?

I sighed and ran my head under the water. I was being completely stupid. I told him I would always have his back. I shouldn't let my feelings come in the way of that. In order to take advantage of someone sexually, you have to be sexually attracted to them. Admittedly, I don't know anything about that stuff, but I've read _plenty_ of romance books along the same lines. Lars was never attracted to me like that. To be more specific - Lars would never be attracted to me like that.

I rinsed out all of the suds and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and looked at my form in the fogged mirror. Abby was Lar's type. Taller, anorexic skinny, dyed red hair that was completely ruined from who knows what. I was short, curvy and I had blonde hair that never obeyed anything I did to it. I remember trying to straighten it, only to see it curl within an hour again. I threw on an oversized pajama shirt and a pair of shorts on and walked into my room. I flopped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling.

I was in love with Lars. And it hurt me.

.

I bit my bottom lip. Today would be another day of facing Lars. Admittedly, he probably wouldn't be so negative today as his hangover was most likely over. But, then the teasing Lars would come back, and I almost think that that's just as bad. I felt like-in my own messed up fantasies-it was Lars' way of telling me he enjoyed my company.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and clumsily got out of the car. I walked into Big Donut and my jaw dropped. To my surprise, Lars was already behind the counter. "You're late." he said coolly. He smirked at me, and it made my stomach flip uncomfortably.

"I'm not late."

"Normally you're super early. You're on time." Lars said carelessly. "Therefore, you're late."

I nodded and clocked in. Something was not right. "You're even earlier than I am. What's the big deal?"

He shrugged and smiled. "No reason, Player 2."

I felt my fingers fumble as I punched in my numbers into the register. I forced a laugh, my cheeks burning. "Well, since you're actually here on time, you can help me set up inventory." I felt satisfied when Lars let out a large groan.

.

I was surprised the day went by rather uneventful. I still felt a minor pang everytime I thought about Lars-which was constantly-but overall I think it was a productive day. If everyday was like this, maybe I would get over Lars. Maybe, just maybe. The doors opened and the little bell above the door rang. "Hi welcome to Big Donut." I said smiling. The smile on my face froze.

It was Abby!

"Can you tell me where Lars is?"

I felt like throwing up and crying at the same time. I opened my mouth to answer her when Lars came out from the back. "I'm right here."

Abby smiled, "Hey Lars."

"Thanks for answering my text." he scratched his neck and checked his phone. "You're a bit early."

"You can leave, Lars. I can close up the place tonight." I said hastily.

Lars looked over at me, his dark eyes scanning my face. I hope it didn't look like I was about to cry. "Alright." he said. "Thanks." he punched out and hopped over the counter. Abby wrapped an arm around his waist and they walked out to his car. I watched his car pull out and drive away from the Big Donut. It didn't take long for tears to begin falling down my face.

God I was pathetic! How could I love someone so much, when he wanted nothing to do with me!? I did my best to stop crying, but the more I thought about it, the more sad I got. It was Abby who hurt Lars! He was going to be hurt again if he wasn't careful. And if he did get hurt, would I be there to comfort him again? And if I was, wouldn't I be hurt all over again? What a sick cycle this was. Abby and Lars always came out on top. I was the one who got stuck on the bottom. This was a complete insult to injury. I couldn't blame anyone. No one knew but me.

.

There was so much going on in my head. But I just wanted to sleep. Sleeping helped me forget about Lars. I rolled over and looked at my clock. Ten-thirty. I felt my mind wander to Lars. What was he doing right now? And was Abby with him?

Immediately, I wished I hadn't thought about it. I had a feeling I already knew what they were doing. I felt a surge of jealousy pump through me. I began to wish that it was me. I wanted to be with Lars.

But what could I do? Lars wouldn't want anything to do with me when he could have someone like Abby. She was gorgeous!

I didn't want Lars to like me. I wanted Lars to _love_ me. Was that impossible? It sounded crazy just thinking about it. But I could try to make him love me right? I was clever, definitely smarter than Abby. If mousey librarians could do it in my love novels, then I certainly could! I leapt out of my bed and began to pick books off of my bookshelf. It was time to get research done, and I knew the exact ways to do it.

I began to skim through all the books, studying over the words. None of them had any scenarios with donut shops, but hey! I could improvise! I stacked the books next to my bed and buried myself under the blankets so only my eyes and head stuck out of the covers. I giggled slightly. Lars can make fun of my novels all he wants, but he would never know how helpful they were.

I closed my eyes and began to wonder what scenarios would work on Lars.

I smiled, and slept.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is some smut between Lars and Abby. Sorry but that sexual frustration has to go somewhere right?**

 **Reviews would be awesome :D**

 **Fawnlin**


	4. Visions of Sadie

**hello!**

 **It's been about a week since I've wrote anything but as promised there will be smut between Lars and Abby.**

 **I've never been good at writing smut, but hey it's fanfiction. who cares right?!**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 4: Visions of Sadie**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

It didn't take us long to get naked. Abby's parents were gone for the next two weeks on a trip to the Bahamas, and since Abby had work and was technically old enough to stay alone, we had the house all to ourselves. I must admit it felt great to have her in my arms again. I pulled her against me and she spread her legs. I smirked at the look she had on her face. She was ready to go.

I wasted no time and entered her body. I gave her a hard thrust, to show her what she gave up when she broke up with me. "Fuck." she moaned. I smirked above her and thrusted into her again. Her wetness was coating my cock, and the sensation was awesome. Sex was awesome. I was going to make her scream, she would be wobbling around tomorrow. I leaned down and silenced her annoying moans with my mouth and began to kiss her neck, biting and tasting. I was rough with her. I bit down on her neck and made her scream in pleasure, my cock pounding into her damn cunt.

She was exactly what I needed right now. The world would settle down and I would forget about Sadie. Abby ran her nails down my back and it made me want to pound her senseless. I took her nipple in my mouth and nibbled softly, and I was rewarded with her walls massaging my dick as she orgasmed. But I wasn't done with her.

I flipped her over onto her stomach. I was going to take her like the bitch she was. I rubbed the tip against her folds and she swore. I smirked and entered her body. I grabbed her hips and wrenched them backwards. She cried out and I pounded her, one hand guiding her movements, the other squeezing her breast and pinching the nipple. "I'm going to…!" her orgasm hit us again and I felt myself reaching my limit. I shoved my cock into her completely and emptied my seed into her. Thank god for birth control. I collapsed onto the bed and laid there panting.

"I've fucking missed this."

"Missed what?" I asked smirking.

"I've missed fucking you. You're a hell lot better than Jacob."

"Well, if you insist." I smiled.

We waited only about three minutes before I was fucking her again. This time I was laying on the bed, and she was riding me. I ran my hands up her naked body, squeezing her boobs, and massaging her clit with my fingers to elicit a scream from Abby. She was such a whore. I could touch her anywhere and she would love it. She put her hands on my chest and rotated her hips.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. This was the perfect release. I opened my eyes and they widened. _Sadie!_

I gripped my hands onto her waist and pounded into her. Sadie rolled her head back and moaned. I sat up and took her breast into my mouth. God, _this_ was what I wanted. I grabbed her curves and pounded into her. I didn't even feel like myself. It was like Lars had just up and left and I was only an animalistic sex-craved monster. I could feel myself reaching my climax, an orgasm ready to explode within her.

"That's it baby! Right there!" Abby cried. I blinked and Sadie was gone. It was Abby. I finished inside of her and she laid on the bed, exhausted.

What the fuck!

This wasn't supposed to happen. Abby was supposed to make me forget about Sadie. The universe was screwing me over. Why did I imagine that?

.

I left Abby's house in the middle of the night when she was sleeping. Abby would most likely give me the silent treatment for a couple days, but I was probably done with her. I was in desperate need of a shower. I drove home and quietly snuck upstairs. I didn't want to wake up my parents. They didn't have to go to work tomorrow, so they usually slept in on these days. It'd be a dick move to wake them up in the middle of the night. But then again, leaving a girl I just had sex with was a dick move. Maybe I could bring her leftover donuts to make up for it. I turned on the hot water and stripped down. I stepped in and my muscles relaxed.

I began to think of Sadie. Why did I imagine her? And what made me lose control like that?

I leaned my head back and let the water fall onto my face.

It was amazing though. I had cum plenty of times inside of Abby, but nothing like _that_. It had made my whole body shudder and it felt like I had gotten high. It was Sadie. Sadie got me to orgasm like that. But why her? I felt myself grow hard again. Jeez. Sex three times in one night and I was still able to get hard. I ran a hand down to my dick and began to jerk off.

It was a good feeling. I could control this, nothing was animalistic. I quickened my pace and let out a soft hiss. I began to imagine myself in the Big Donut. It wasn't me jerking myself off. It was Sadie. Her small hand was on my cock and it was pleasuring me to kingdom-come...or kingdom-cum in this case. I bit back the groan that almost escaped my lips as my seed shot out and was quickly washed away.

This was going to be a long night.

.

I woke up, feeling like I hadn't slept at all. The fact that I had to go to work today just was a turnoff to me. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 11:14. I yawned and rolled over. I closed my eyes, sleep pulling me back. My eyes snapped over and I turned back to the clock. _11:14_. _FUCK!_

I leapt out of my bed and quickly threw on my uniform. I ran downstairs to see my mom at the island in the kitchen reading a newspaper. "Morning, you're late."

"I know." I snapped. I snatched my keys from the counter and ran out to my car. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

I sped down the road and all the way to the Big Donut. I ran inside and I ran behind the counter. I quickly clocked in and turned to see Sadie shaking her head. "I don't want to hear it." I snapped. For some reason I felt like yelling at her. But to be completely honest, she wasn't the one with the issues. I was! I felt my eyes travel over to Sadie and I saw her biting her bottom lip. It was nothing more than a small bite, but I wanted her to be biting my lips or I was able to bite her lips. God was punishing me.

I saw her look over at me, I didn't want to blush, but I felt like it was going to happen. Then she smirked and looked away. Damn it! _Sadie Miller was smirking at me?_ What had I done to deserve this, and why the hell was I getting a boner. She ran a hand through her hair and tousled it. What the hell was going on?

I made a strangled noise and she looked over. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

 **So that's the end of the chapter. Apologize for the lame smut. I don't really do smut. Hue hue.**

 **Please please please write a review, I pretty much live off of those.**

 **Fawlin**


	5. Reality

**Hi guys, it's been awhile since I posted anything, so here's the latest update.**

 **Chapter 5: Reality**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

I admit, I have no sex appeal. But I really didn't think Lars would be _that_ disgusted. I tried my best, didn't I? Maybe seducing someone wasn't as easy as it was in books.

I blinked.

 _Duh._

Authors think of this stuff themselves. Their characters were fake. I was real. Lars was real. Abby was real. I had to face reality.

I leaned on the counter and sighed. "I am pathetic."

"What?"

I turned to see Lars coming out of the bathroom again. "Nothing." I snapped.

"There's no need to be so snappish with me."

I stared at him. What the heck was wrong with him today? Did Abby break up with him again? I could only hope...maybe he'd surprise me with a kiss again. Ha. Doubt it. "Snappish?" I repeated.

"Fine. Short. Crabby. Angry. Here's a word you'll like: cantankerous. Whatever the hell you wanna call it."

I stared at him. "I don't have to be here, you know. You can close up today. I already worked enough this week."

"What? You're leaving me?"

"You've worked alone plenty of times. I'm sure you can handle it."

"If I had known you were planning on leaving early, I wouldn't have bothered to show up at all."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, why did you show up?"

Lars opened his mouth then shut it promptly. "I don't know." he finally said after a moment.

"Well, you have plenty of time to think of why you did. Goodbye." I said. I punched out and walked out of the store.

I pulled out my car keys and frowned as I walked over to my car. True I had enough hours, but I was supposed to complete my shift. I can't believe I just walked out of work! What the heck was I thinking!? I was almost tempted to run back inside and punch back in, but that would be just as bad as leaving work early.

I reached my car and put the key into the door and heard the car unlock. A moment later, the doors to the Big Donut opened and Lars walked out. "What the heck are you doing?" I cried.

"I didn't want to fucking work. Is there a problem?"

"We're supposed to be open!"

Lars ran a hand through his hair, "Not feeling like it."

I looked at him in horror. "How irresponsible are you?" He stared at me like it was the first time he was ever called irresponsible. "We could get fired for this!"

"Um, _you_ could get fired for walking out early."

"Oh really? And you wouldn't get fired for closing up, _ten hours early_?"

Lars shrugged. "It's inevitable, sweetheart."

I felt my face flush slightly. Calm down, you've read about these things in books. No! This is reality! Not fiction! I exhaled and tried to calm down. "Lars, sometimes you can really be immature." I turned away and opened the door.

Lars' hand slammed the car door shut. I turned and gaped at him. He looked almost as shocked as I was. I felt my cheeks flush. What was going on? I swallowed and looked away. He let go of the car door and we stood in an awkward silence. I bit my bottom lip and began to wish something would happen.

An atomic bomb blowing up right where I was, would be awesome. I opened the car door and got in before he could stop me again. I left him alone in the parking lot, a pit in my stomach. I felt like I could cry, though I didn't have a good reason to. What was he doing? What was he going to do? Damn him and his angsty ways!

.

I laid on my bed. This seems to be a sick recurring event. Lars was probably out having fun, getting high, or drunk. Probably with Abby. And here I was, alone with my books. I sat up. I know what would make me happy. I got off my bed and grabbed the car keys. I would just hit up the mall. Going to the mall alone was social suicide, but I could probably sneak into a bookstore without anyone seeing me. No problem!

I reached the mall later than I expected, but I had plenty of time to look for some good books, thanks to me leaving the Big Donut earlier than I anticipated today. I parked and hurried into the store. I could already hear the romance books calling my name. I floated into the mall and quickly maneuvered around large crowds of teenagers and into the small book store. "Hey Sadie."

"Hey Marzi." Marzi, whose real name was Marzipan, worked at the bookstore as long as I have been buying books there. Marzi was one of the nicest women I have ever met, and she always had chocolate chip cookies. I suddenly felt guilty. If I was still working, I could have brought over some donuts for her.

"We had a couple shipments in since you were gone. We got a couple romance books in."

"That's what I like to hear, Marzi." I smiled and headed straight to the romance books. Normally I would be super embarrassed if anyone saw me looking through those books, but Marzi and I have been pretty close, and I know she would never judge me. I picked up a book and stared at the cover. It looked certainly romantic...I flipped over the book and skimmed through the summary. "That's just completely unrealistic." I muttered under my breath. I set the book down and sighed.

What was wrong with me today? Did I really have to be so cynical? I was a hopeless romantic! Wasn't I? I closed my eyes and frowned. What was Lars doing right now? Was he with Abby?

I let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" I heard Marzi ask from the front counter.

"Fine. Just feeling a little cynical." I could be honest with Marzi. She was open with me, I could at least be open with her.

"Want some cookies?"

I laughed slightly. "Does it come with helpful advice?"

Marzi appeared at the end of the row with a plate of cookies. "What kind of advice are you looking for?"

"Relationships."

"I've been single for two years, I'm probably not the best person to give advice. And when did you get into a relationship?"

"I'm not."

Marzi raised an eyebrow. "So, is this about you or a friend?"

I bit my lip, "Me." I admitted. Marzi nodded to me to continue. "Well, I work with someone...someone who I like a lot. Like, really a lot. I really want to be with him, but I don't even think he's into me more than friends." I stopped. "I don't even know if we are friends...today we got into an argument and it was just…" I inhaled, letting the word vomit pour out. "completely awkward."

Marzi laughed. "Sweetie, that's life. It's one big awkward ball of happiness. You have to stop using romance novels as your examples for life. You'll be really disappointed one day."

"I already am disappointed! He's not acting like a Mr. Darcy at all.."

"More disappointed than you are now. He's only human. Sometimes you want a Ser Loras but you'll get the Hound instead."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess." My smiled disappeared. "Ser Loras was gay…"

Marzi stopped and snorted out loud. "Whoops. Shit happens."

We laughed out loud and I ended up purchasing the book. Hopefully I could read it when I wasn't in such a cynical mood. By the time I had left, my stomach was growling. "Great." I muttered under my breath. A trip to the food court in the mall's basement was the worst thing to do when alone. My stomach growled again. Clutching my bag close to me, I went in the direction of the stairs. I looked around at the stores. The manikins all posed in clothes that looked adorable.

I sighed. I would never be able to fit in them. Girls my size were usually in the background. The DUFFs of the friend groups. I turned around and dropped my bag. Lars was standing behind me with Abby. Abby the beautiful twig that Lars was heads over heels with. This was reality.

 **Sorry for the long wait in the chapters. Hope you enjoy! Write reviews por favor!**

 **Fawnlin**


	6. Ronaldo

**Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter! I really feel like I should post one at least every two weeks instead of two months. That wait is ridiculous.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 6: Ronaldo**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

"Isn't that the girl who works with you?" Abby asked as we walked together in the mall. Going to the mall was annoying as it was, but carrying your ex-girlfriend's bags was even more annoying. My eyes snapped to where she was pointing.

Sure enough there she was, her blonde hair curled and stood probably a head shorter than everyone in the mall. She was studying an outfit, and I couldn't help snorting. Maybe she thought the outfit looked as ridiculous as I did. "Yeah, that's her." I said.

"Sarah right?"

"Sadie." I answered. I have never wanted to throw bags over the side of an escalator in my entire life.

"Let's go say hi." Abby said dragging me away, my arms ready to give out from both her heavy shopping bags and the fact that she was trying to pull them out of their sockets. This day could not go any worse. I still felt like a complete idiot after what happened today at work. My face had been beet red when I escaped to the bathroom, and I felt like a complete idiot and after what I did in the parking lot.

I knew she was getting annoyed and she had every right. I was acting like an ass, and I didn't blame her for leaving. I wanted to get the memory out of my head forever, her expression. She was alarmed, maybe even scared, and I almost wanted to hurt myself for making her look that way. When she left I wanted to chase after the car, and tell her I was sorry. And why didn't I?

 _Because you're a fucking coward._

I let Abby pull me toward Sadie. In her hand was a bag of books, probably her romance books that she claimed to never read. I decided something quickly. If she looked scared to see me again, I would forget about her. I would force myself to move on and not think about her ever again. If she smiled like she always did, I would drop Abby like she was hot and chase Sadie to the ends of the earth if I had to.

Sadie turned away from the manikin and dropped her bags at the sight of me. She looked disappointed to see me, but soon recovered. Her smile was forced as she quickly scooped up the bag and made sure the books weren't showing through. "Oh, hi guys."

How the hell was I supposed to know what to do with that expression?!

"Hey Sadie." Abby said brightly. If Abby only knew what I had imagined doing to Sadie when we were having sex last night, she probably wouldn't have been so happy.

"Hi Abby, how's it going?" Abby probably couldn't tell that she was forcing the smile but I could.

Abby smiled confidently. "Pretty good." she smiled at me and squeezed my arm. I saw Sadie's eyes travel to Abby's hands and I almost pushed Abby away from me. She knew what happened last time Abby broke up with me, or maybe she only remembered part of it. "We're probably going to get something to eat. Wanna join us?"

"I'm actually not that hungry. I was actually going to buy a new shirt," her cheeks pinkened slightly and I could hear her stomach growl. "So, I'll see you around." she smiled and I watched her half run into the store.

"She's a weird one." Abby said.

I nodded and followed her away. I didn't know what to do. I probably fucked up our entire friendship, and she probably wanted nothing to do with me. But I wanted something to do with her. Did I?

Of course I did.

She was just too good for someone like me.

.

I dreaded going to work the next day. I showed up at the last minute possible, and I could see Sadie reading behind the counter. Man up. I told myself. I pushed open both doors and Sadie screamed. She dropped her book and gaped at me. "Oh." she said. "It's just you."

"Who else would be here so damn early?" This was good. Keep it like every other day.

"Customers." she answered and picked up her book from the ground. I punched in and took my spot behind the counter.

"No one even bothers coming in. It's a miracle this place is still open." She shrugged and went back to her reading. Was this typical Sadie behavior? Was I looking too into this? God, what the fuck was I doing? I ran a hand over the buzzed side of my head and exhaled.

Sadie looked over at me, "Are you okay?" she asked.

I turned to look at her. She was looking over the pages of her book. I felt myself take a step closer to her. I was going to do this. Sober this time, and not crying like a little bitch on an island with Steven ruining our moment. The door to the Big Donut opened and I exhaled angrily.

Sadie set down her book. "Hi, welcome to the Big Donut."

I was going to punch whoever the hell decided this would be a good time to show up. I turned and my jaw dropped. Ronaldo!

"Good morning!" Ronaldo said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Ronaldo." Sadie smiled and for a moment, I felt like I disappeared. "How's it going?"

"Going good, can't complain." he said. He walked up to the counter. "Guess what," Ronaldo began, "I'm having another movie night at my place. Wanna come?" he said.

Sadie cringed and smiled, "I don't know Ronaldo, last time I was at your house, the strange and occult happened."

"It's not a horror movie. Just a comedy. No strange and occult this time."

She smiled, "Well, I like the idea of that much better."

I cleared my throat and Ronaldo looked over at me. "I guess you're welcome to come too, Lars."

"You guess?"

But Ronaldo had already turned his attention back to Sadie. "I've invited a few people, and Steven too. It could be a fun night."

She bit her bottom lip and thought, "What night?"

"Saturday. We won't start the movie until you close up, so you don't have to worry about that."

Sadie grinned and I frowned. "Sure, that sounds great."

Ronaldo bought a donut and kept talking to Sadie, which meant I had to serve the bastard. I half threw the bag at him when he paid. When he left I spun on her, "Don't tell me you're actually going to that."

"It could be fun." she said quietly, her cheeks pinkening. "And I haven't hung out with anyone in a while, so this would be nice."

"What do you mean you haven't hung out with anyone?" I snapped. "I invited you to my party!"

"I didn't want to go to your party!" she snapped. "Teenage drinking is illegal!"

I shook my head in disbelief. If she was going to be so anal about that, then she might as well not even leave her own house. "No wonder you don't have friends."

Her eyes widened and she looked away. I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach, but I'm sure Sadie was feeling worse. I don't know what made me say it. "I'm going to be doing inventory." she said and walked into the back rooms of the Big Donut.

I ran a hand through my hair and followed her. "Fuck, Sadie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she said, her back to me. She pulled a clipboard off the shelf and began to flip through the pages.

I wanted to hug her. I walked around her to see her intently staring at the clipboard, her eyes remaining motionless. "Sadie, listen I-"

"I said it was okay." She thrusted the clipboard into my hands and walked out of the back room. By the time I got out, she had punched out and was already heading toward her car. I wanted to follow her again, but her scared face still stuck out to me. I stayed by myself and closed the shop at night.

Sadie didn't show up to work the next few days, so it was just me opening and closing. Although I had no intention of going to Ronaldo's dumb house to watch a dumb movie, I was going. And I was going to talk to Sadie and apologize.

.

Saturday night I closed up alone again, and made my way over to Ronaldo's house. I knew where it was, the bastard used to be my best friend. There was only two cars in the driveway, Ronaldo's and Sadie's. I parked the car and walked to the front door. I knocked and waited. I looked down at my phone and scowled.

Typical Ronaldo to keep me waiting. The bastard. I opened the front door and walked in. I could hear the T.V. going from the basement so I walked down the stairs in the dark. You would think someone could turn on a light. I was going to break my fucking neck. I popped around the corner to see Ronaldo and Sadie on the couch _making out._ I wanted to punch Ronaldo until I broke his fucking nose.

"What the fuck." I said.

They quickly separated and Sadie looked like she had just admitted to running over a neighbor's pet. "Oh, hey Lars." Ronaldo said grinning.

"Ronaldo." I snapped. Sadie looked away from me and I ran a hand through my hair. "Well enjoy your movie night." I walked up the stairs and went out to my car. I waited for Sadie to chase after me. She never came. I lit a cigarette and got into the car.

Was I losing Sadie to fucking Ronaldo?

 **Again, sorry for taking so long! I wrote this chapter today when I got an email notification with a new comment. I feel bad for not updating, and I feel like this could have been written 1000x better. Hopefully soon I'll publish a chapter from Sadie's POV, but most likely not until the end of the month. Got 4 papers to write and I've been pushing them off. :(**

 **Write reviews! I love them!**

 **Fawnlin**


	7. Movie Night

**Hey guys! I apologize for disappearing for a couple months. I swear I'm not dead, and I'll do my best to update more often, but we all know that won't happen because I'm lazier than a sloth.**

 **Shout out to all the great people who wrote reviews! And I'm loving it! Just like McDonalds. Ha. Sucka.**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter, so enjoy my terrible fanfic!**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 7: Movie Night**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

I threw on an old hoodie and finger combed my hair. It would be a fun night, I decided. I would stuff my face with delicious food and not worry about anyone watching me pig out. It was an absolute dream!

I grabbed my keys and looked in my wallet. I had a couple bucks in case we all decided to share the bill to a pizza, but I was almost hoping we wouldn't have to. I hadn't worked the past few days and my pay check was going to be pathetic this upcoming Friday.

I began to wonder if Lars had even bothered to open the Big Donut, or if he had taken the days off too.

"Who cares?" I murmured as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and pressed the green. "Hello?"

"Hey Sadie."  
"Oh hey, Ronaldo, what's up?"

"Nothing much, listen I'm rescheduling the party to later on tonight. I know you have to close up the Big Donut still, but I have a lot of shopping to do still. I worked a double shift today and wasn't able to pick up some chips and stuff." I could tell he was smiling over the phone and it made me grin like an idiot. "And I think it's against the ten commandments to have a movie night without chips and dip, right?"  
I laughed. "Oh yeah, one of the cardinal sins. You're going to hell for sure."

"Yeah, I figured." he let out a loud laugh.

"Well actually, Ronaldo, I wasn't working today so if you want, I can come with you to get some chips."

"Really? You won't be bored or anything?"

I grinned. "I'm actually going to die of boredom, I'm just extremely particular in my potato chip flavors."

"Ha. I always knew you were using me to get to the potato chips." he answered.

"I know, and I almost had you fooled."

"So, meet you at the grocery store?"

"Don't buy anything until I give you a seal of approval." I said.

He laughed. "Trust me, I'm already going to hell for not getting chips right away. I would never go without the seal of approval." he paused. "I'll see you in a bit."

"See you in a bit." I repeated and hung up. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I raced out to my car and leapt into the driver's seat, my keys jammed into the ignition. I was going to have fun tonight! I didn't care if we saw totally crappy movies, or if Lars was going to be a pain in the neck again, I was going to have fun!

I stopped and remained still. I didn't want Lars to be there. What he said crossed the line. It was completely rude, and uncalled for! I didn't judge him and his shallow life!

Although that wasn't entirely true. I was completely judging him the night he got back together with Abby.

God, that girl was poison. Before she came back, Lars was relatively nice!

Exhaling, I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I was at the grocery store in fifteen minutes later, wondering how I had gotten there. I hadn't had my mind on driving, and silently hoped I hadn't broken any laws when I was distracted.

"Hey Sadie!" Ronaldo walked over to me, his blonde hair bobbing around his head carelessly.

"Hey!" I said waving. "So what did you have in mind."

"Well, for starters, you always have to have your ruffled potato chips. You can't have flavored chips and dip."

"It all depends on what dip you have."

"Onion, all the way. And maybe salsa if we get tortilla chips."

"Only if you get hot spicy. I'm not eating mild salsa."

He laughed, "What do you have against mild salsa?"

I arched an eyebrow and he smiled. "Fine then. I'll compromise with medium salsa."

"You're making my mouth bleed, but alright."

We walked down the chip aisle, loading the cart up with plain potato chips, sour cream and onion, sour cream and cheddar, and tortilla chips with medium salsa. "Alright, we gotta get to my place so we can beat the pizza guy."

"I can pay you back for some of the things we bought."

"Unheard of." he smiled and I grinned.

"I'll see you at your place then."

"Sounds good to me."

I helped him load the groceries into the trunk of his car and made my way into my own. I smiled and started the car again.

.

"So," I began mixing sour cream into the dry onion mix. "Who's coming to this event?"

"Steven, a couple of my friends that you may or not know." he began to list off the names and I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I know a few of them." Ha! I do have friends!

"And Lars, of course."

I folded my arms. "Who cares about Lars?"

Ronaldo smiled at me and I frowned. "You do."

"What?"

"You asked who cares about Lars. And I said you do."

"Well, I mean-"

He smiled. "Sadie. I think it's pretty obvious."

"What's obvious!" I stammered out.  
Ronaldo began to laugh. "I swear you're just as oblivious as he is."

"Who is?"

He waved it away. "Listen Sadie, I know you like him."

"How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You do make it pretty obvious." Ronaldo opened a bag of chips and poured it into a bowl. "Plus I'm more observant than most, so I have that going for me too." The doorbell rang and he left me in the kitchen.

My cheeks were burning. I thought I had done so well keeping it hidden! Maybe he had found out about our kiss when Lars was drunk. It wasn't exactly private, but most of the people were drunk, I wouldn't have thought people had seen.

"Help me bring all this stuff downstairs." Ronaldo said, carrying the pizza down to the basement. "Oh, and make sure you're not blushing for whenever Lars comes."

"Lucky for me then, he always shows up late for everything."

"So," Ronaldo began as he set down the pizza on the table. "How far have you gotten with Lars?"

I squeaked, "What kind of question is that?" I looked around. "And I think you should turn some lights on, someone's going to break a neck."

He laughed. "Alright, alright, but how far?"

I shrugged following him back upstairs to bring more bowls of chips and the onion dip downstairs. "I mean, not far at all."

Ronaldo grinned and turned off the lights in the kitchen leaving the house dark. "So…?"

He turned on the basement light and we went down the stairs. "We've kissed. Twice. That's all."

"That's all?"

"And I'm not even sure if I was good at it. He's my first kiss, and I still don't know what I'm doing."

"I mean, it happens." he shrugged.

"You've had your first kiss before, right?"

"Of course I have." he answered situating the chips so the pizza box was able to open without dumping the chips on the ground.

"Well, how do you know if you're good at it?"

Ronaldo shrugged. "I guess you just have to wait for someone to tell you."

I snorted. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. I think Lars suppressed the memory of the first kiss and he was drunk the other time."

"Ouch." Ronaldo laughed and sat on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and I sighed and sat beside him.

"Have you asked if you're a good kisser?"

"This is turning into a thirteen year old's dream conversation."

I shrugged and stretched out my legs. "Yeah, I probably should have found someone else to tell this to."

"It's fine, really it is. And there are worse people to ask."

"True." I laughed. "I could always ask Lars."

Ronaldo scratched his neck. "I mean, you could always ask me."

I blushed crimson and I cleared my throat. "For observation reasons. Right?"

He smiled, "I swear nothing else will happen. And I won't tell anyone-especially Lars about this. We'll keep it purely scientific."

"Lights off."

"What?"

"I want the lights off."

Ronaldo shrugged and turned off the lights. "Alright, the lights are off. Just pretend I'm Lars."

I began to laugh nervously. "Right…" he sat down on the couch again and I shifted slightly. My cheeks were hot and I wished I could throw my sweater off and dive into a pool of ice water.

"You can always say no, Sadie."

"No, I know."

"No as in stop, or…?"

I silenced him with a kiss. He was grinning and laughing silently as I made my best attempt. I broke away. "I'm terrible, aren't I."

He shook his head and smiled. "No, you were doing really well. You just caught me off guard."

I smiled slightly and Ronaldo pulled me back into a kiss. I began to imagine that it really was Lars. Not the mean complete asshole Lars, but the one who was nice. Occasionally teasing, but the one who always knew what to say to make me feel better.

I deepened the kiss and I heard his breath pitch as I leaned against him.

"What the fuck."

Ronaldo and I separated faster than I had thought humanly possible. I felt like I couldn't breath, my heart hammering inside my chest like a drum. "Oh, hey Lars." Ronaldo stammered, his bottom lip looked swollen. I began to wonder if I looked just as ridiculous.

"Ronaldo." Lars answered. His eyes traveled to me and I shut my gaping mouth. I wanted to say something, I wanted to hop off the couch and throw my arms around him. Beg him to break up with Abby, anything! His dark eyes glared at me and I looked away.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I agree to something so stupid? "Well, enjoy your movie night." Lars said turning back to the stairs and disappearing.

When the front door closed, I leapt to my feet. "What was I thinking?" I cried out, running my hands through my hair.

"I think it'll be okay, Sadie." Ronaldo said. "I think he just feels a little awkward. He's not sure what to do."

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" I cried. "I have to see him at work! I can't believe I did this!" I wanted to cry and scream all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Sadie. This is my fault."

"No it's not. I agreed to it." I said softly. "I'm sorry for dragging you into...whatever this is."

I sat back down on the couch and buried my face in my hands. Ronaldo awkwardly patted my back and I brushed away a tear that threatened to fall down my cheek. "Alright, well...let's get this movie night started."

"No one's here yet."

"I don't care." I said.

I needed something to distract myself.

 **So this is chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Sorry again that I hadn't posted in ages!**

 **WRITE A REVIEW!**


	8. Aftermath

**Hey guys!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I tried to get this chapter out to you faster than I had with the others, so please ignore any spelling/grammar issues.**

 **So seriously, you guys are the best!**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 8: Aftermath**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

I laid sprawled out on the couch, my head resting on Abby's lap. When I had driven home two hours earlier, I needed something to keep me distracted. Watching a movie with Abby was not what I wanted to do, but it kept my mind off of Sadie.

Almost.

No, actually not at all.

At least she had the decency to not look at me. I shouldn't have even gone in the first place. I didn't want to go, I just wanted to apologize to Sadie for what I said. I still feel like a complete asshole.

"Lars?"

And she was making out with Ronaldo? When had this started? Wasn't she supposed to tell me these things when they popped up? I don't expect Ronaldo to tell me, but Sadie would have at least mentioned it, wouldn't she have? For fuck's sake, she was my player 2!

"Lars!" Abby's fingers laced through my hair and she yanked tightly.

"What?" I rubbed my scalp and scowled.

"Were you even paying attention to a word I was saying?" Abby looked down at me and I scratched my nose.

"No."

"I figured." she answered. She mirrored my own expression and then sighed, smiling prettily. "I think we should throw another party."

Another party so she could dump me in front of everyone? No thanks. And it's not like we were even together-maybe she thought we were, but we weren't. We were just having sex, it wasn't anything more than that.

But if we did have a party, Ronaldo and Sadie would probably come. Those bastards would probably be hooking up in _my_ bed! But if Sadie came to the party, then she'd have to see me. I'd be able to talk to her and apologize!

"Great idea!" I said more forceful than I had expected to. I bolted off of her lap and stood up. "We can have it at my place. Or yours, probably mine though. My parents are always gone."

Abby's eyebrows shot upward. "You're down for it?"

Would she be willing to give me another chance? Would I be able to kiss her again-hopefully this time completely sober and not crying like a little bitch?

"Absolutely. I can get a friend to get us some beer, it shouldn't be a problem. I think we should have a big party, you know the bigger the better."

"The cops will shut it down if it's too big."

True, but I had to find a reason to invite Sadie-would Abby suspect something if it was too small of a party? "But we won't do anything too small, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Right."

Had I been too obvious? Son of a bitch.

.

Fucking Abby was easy. She could be tossed onto the bed and pounded mercilessly. I had to give her credit for that at least, Abby could take it. My nails dug into her hips and she let out a squeal. "Right there, Lars, right there."

I moved my leg up on the bed and pulled her against me, thrusting as hard as I could. She let out a moan and I closed my eyes-I wouldn't let myself imagine this as Sadie again. I could never fuck Sadie like this.

In a way, this was a side I didn't want her to see. I wanted to show her that I could be caring, and not a complete asshole all the time. Not that my actions lately have been anything to prove it.

I bent over Abby and pulled on her nipples, and she screamed out, "Lars!"

Pushing aside her hair, I sucked on the side of her neck. Abby shivered, and then collapsed onto the bed. I pulled out and ripped the condom off onto the floor. I could still go for another round, but Abby looked wasted.

The room smelled like sex and sweat. And Abby's cheap perfume. I don't think I could do this anymore. If Sadie was with Ronaldo, that's fine. Screw them both. I didn't fucking need them.

.

Sadie was already at the Big Donut when I arrived, her nose buried in a book. I was determined to not fuck this up. I could do it, right? "Morning."

She was silent for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the same spot on the page. "You're actually on time."

"I aim to please." My hands were shaking as I punched in my numbers. "So…" her neck was beginning to flush. Was she nervous? Jesus, I was such an idiot! "When did you and Ronaldo start…?"

"We're not together." she stammered out.

My heart slammed to a stop then seemed to soar into my throat. I cleared my throat, but the lump still seemed to be there. "Really? You looked pretty friendly." I forced a laugh-I needed to keep casual.

I saw her fingers curl on the book-was she throwing up defenses? God, Sadie please don't do this to me. "It was just a one time thing." she finally answered.

"Are you guys friends with benefits?"

"No."

Could one word even make me so happy? I felt ready to do flips, or to take all the donuts and eat them I was so fucking happy. Wait! Did she like Ronaldo? Did Ronaldo not like her? "Do you like him?"

"He's a good friend." She answered, her cheeks blushing a burgundy. She was so cute.

I tried to hide my smile by turning away. "That's good. You can never have too many friends, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." she said coldly.

I whirled around, "Shit, Sadie, I didn't mean friends in _that_ way."

"What other way could it mean? I already told you we weren't friends with benefits." she cried out. She didn't look mad, she just looked annoyed.

Annoyed Sadie was something I could deal with. Hell, I loved getting her annoyed only because that's when she got fiesty. I grinned, "I'm being serious. I didn't mean it that way." She stared at me warily and I smiled again. "And about the other day…" Sadie turned away from me, and stared at the windows. "I'm really sorry about what I said. I know you have friends. I was just…"

"Just what, Lars?"

I shrugged. I didn't have a word for it-at least a word I wanted to admit out loud. I was jealous of Ronaldo, he seemed to be able to cheer her up the instant he walked into the room. I was jealous that in that moment I could have almost kissed Sadie, but I was interrupted and she was taken away from me. "I don't know."

"Well apology not accepted." she snapped. "As punishment, you have to stay late and do inventory."

I groaned, "Player 2! That's not even fair!"

"Well, if I didn't have friends, I would love to stay and help. But I do," I saw the corners of her lips turn up slightly. "So I won't."

I turned away from her and grinned like a massive idiot. Hell, I would work late a thousand nights just to see her smiling again.

Was that cheesey? God I needed to regrow my balls.

"Not even a little help?"

"Not one bit." the smile was growing bigger and I grinned.

"Liar."

"Name-calling?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. "Now, I definitely won't help."

"But I hate doing inventory! And it's a two person job, anyways."

"Fine. You do all the work and I'll stay up here and read."

I snorted. "You're not even supposed to be reading."

"You're not even allowed to be showing up late."

"I showed up on time today."

"Miraculously."

I let out a sigh and shrugged. "Whatever." I saw her roll her eyes and I knew we were almost back to the way we always had been. But I couldn't get too comfortable if I was going to try and make my move. "Hey, I'm having a party probably this weekend."

Sadie smiled slightly. "Probably? How are you probably having a party?"

I grinned, why was she being so infuriating? And calm! I had seen just seen her sucking the lips off of Ronaldo the other day and here she was perfectly calm with me! "Alright," I began, scratching the sides of my buzzed head. "I'm definitely having a party. Want to come?"  
"No." she answered.

The happiness and the odd feeling of elated disappeared. "What?"

She shoved her nose further into the book she was reading and turned toward me, her eyes staring at me over the spine. "I have a hot date with Fabio I just can't reschedule."

I took the book from her hands, "Jesus, Sadie, why do you even read these books?"

"Give me back my book!"

I lifted it above her head and she leapt up, her hands trying to snatch it back. "Come on, just tell me why you always read them."

"They're romantic." she said jumping up again.

I rolled my eyes and grinned down at her, "Gee, Sadie. I could have told you that."

She leapt up again and my cheeks burned red. Did her boobs have to be so… noticeable? I was imagining her naked all over again. Was I really such a horn dog?

The answer was yes, as I kept the book high above her. "They're funny."

"I guess you do have to have a sense of humour to read them."

"Lars!" she stopped jumping and put her hands on her hips. Her damned fucking beautiful curved hips. Her cheeks were red and she looked flustered. "Give me back my book!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

I shook my head, "Sorry it was 'Lars is the best' but you were close." I grinned down at her. "I should have gone with that, it sounds better now that I think about it. You're going to guess again."  
"Fine. Lars is the best."  
I snorted. "No, it was 'please' that time."

Sadie groaned and gripped onto my arm, trying to pull it down. "Lars, please."

I let out a dramatic groan and she smiled as I began to lower my arm. "Psych!" I set it on the highest shelf and Sadie let out a whimper. "When you learn how to be nice, I might consider giving it back."

The doors to the Big Donut opened and I saw Abby came in. "What's up?" she said smiling.

My eyes widened at the large mark on her neck. Jesus Christ, did I really have to do that last night? "Hey…" my eyes travelled over to Sadie, and her eyes were only on the dark maroon hickey.

She smiled sweetly. "Mind if we talk?"

I shook my head and was about to go around the counter when I stopped and reached for the book on the shelf. "Just in case you get any ideas, this is coming with me."

Sadie's eyes snapped back at me and she nodded. God I hope this wasn't going to mess anything up. I followed Abby outside and watched her lean against the wall. She pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. "So what's up?"

"I want us to start dating again." she said. "I don't want to be just friends with benefits." My eyes met hers and she smiled. "I've missed this...I've missed _us_."

 **Kinda lame of a chapter, but oh well!  
PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE!**

 **Fawnlin**


	9. Good Ole Normalcy

**Hey guys,**

 **Hope you're all doing awesome! Sorry it's taken so long for me to write another chapter, but I really left the story off at a cliffhanger.**

 **Loved the reviews, they were awesome!**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 9: Good ole' Normalcy**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

Lars came back into the donut shop a few minutes later, his thumbs flipping through the pages on my book. Abby wasn't with him, which I suppose was a good thing. He walked slowly up to the counter, his eyes scanning the pages before he flipped to another page.

My mind ran over to how beautiful she was when she walked in. Her entire presence demanded proper attention. She had confidence I would never have, and she practically wore that stupid hickey as a badge of honor. Abby had something that could grab Lars' attention. The guy was practically drooling!

Lars walked slowly behind the counter, his eyes darting across the page. I cleared my throat, "So what was that about?" I asked.

He closed the book and leaned against the counter. "She asked me out, that's all." he finally said. My stomach clenched tightly. This isn't what I wanted-of course it wasn't! Lars and I were getting along finally, with my luck I'd go and make things awkward all over again.

Lars flipped the book over in his hand and read the back of the book. "You weren't going out before?"

His dark eyes snapped up to my face and he arched an eyebrow. "Well yeah, she broke up with me a couple months ago, remember?"

I waved that away. "I'm talking about with you guys at the mall. You were holding hands…" I began, trying my best to smile. "And she had a hickey."

He snorted and jumped back onto the counter, his legs swinging back and forth. "Sadie, sex doesn't mean anything."

I felt my cheeks pinken and he grinned wickedly down at me. "Alright, but what about the mall then?"

Lars shrugged, "I don't know. I just went with her, and I had nothing else to do that day."

Why was Lars so difficult? Did I really have to keep beating around the bush just to get a straight answer from him? "So did you say yes or no?"

He grinned and held the book up in front of his face, "Mind if I take this home with me tonight?" Fabio and whatever model they used this time stared me right in the face.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Fine, go ahead. I've already read it."

That seemed to make him crack up because he began to roar with laughter. He wiped his eyes and smiled, "Maybe I can learn the secret trade tips of this beautiful hairy man."

I blushed again. Did Lars know I had tried to do the same thing? I felt like a complete idiot. This guy could see right through me! Folding my arms again I answered, "You won't learn anything from it. I doubt you'll even read it."

He smiled and my chest constricted. "Sadie, this book is the key to all the things a woman wants in a relationship. Of course, I'm going to read it." I rolled my eyes, he wasn't going to read it, he hated reading! "It might take a couple decades, but I'll force myself to get through it."

I laughed, I think I knew Lars better than anyone else I knew. Except Abby, Abby probably knew everything about him. "Alright then, keep it for the next forty years. When you finish, come and find me and tell me what you've learned."

Lars grinned-could Abby really make this kid _that_ happy?-and slammed the book on the counter. "Deal. But do you know what this means?"

"Hm?"

"This means you have no excuse but to go to my party this weekend."

Dang it! I didn't want to go to his party again! I couldn't force myself to relive that terrible moment of Lars and Abby sitting on the couch again. It hurt me the first time, seeing it again would destroy me. Hadn't I learned anything? "I'll think about it, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright."

Did he not want me to go? Why couldn't he just tell me straight out! "But if I go, I'm not going to drink!"

"It's a party Sadie, you're going to have to drink."

"I can still have fun without drinking."

He held up the book and smiled at me. "This is your definition of having fun without drinking." I tried to snatch the book out of his hand but he put it above his head again. "I'll invite Ronaldo for you."  
"It's not like we're together."

He watched me for a moment then continued, "I know, it's just it's probably going to be easier if you knew more people there. You actually might show up this time."

I smiled. If he only knew.

.

When I got home, my phone immediately vibrated.

 _ **Lars invited me to a party, you going? -R**_

So Lars actually did invite Ronaldo! I touched my cheek to feel them warm. Typing back quickly, _Still thinking about it…_

I sat down on my bed and waited for a response. In a few seconds, I got my response. Why couldn't Lars be this good at responding? Whenever I texted him about the schedule it'd take hours for him to respond!

 _ **You should seriously come, Sadie. How was work today? Too awkward?**_

I smiled. Today wasn't awkward. In fact, it was blissfully normal. Lars seemed to be in a good mood (it's from sleeping with Abby you idiot) and was back to his normal self. Not the door slamming, insulting Lars that he was all last week. I didn't want to admit it, but I guess Abby had a good affect on him.

I wanted to have that effect on him though. I wanted to be the change in him, not Abby! I would be the heroine of this story, and the infamous bad-boy every girl dreamt of would be Lars.

 _Work was actually fun!_

 _Little awkward, but it got better. Good ole' normalcy._

I hit send and took off my fuzzy socks and laid down on the bed. I really did read too many romance books. Even though Lars would be the archetypal bad-boy, I wasn't the heroine. I wasn't cut out for the heroine. Literally.

 _ **That's great! It could have been worse!**_

I snorted and immediately texted back.

 _It *was* worse. Lars and Abby are dating again._

 _She walked in today with a giant hickey on her neck._

I saw the small dots appear at the bottom of the screen. Ronaldo was seriously a good texter.

 _ **Gross!**_

 _ **I think I have to go drink bleach!**_

I giggled and texted back.

 _Thanks R, maybe see you at the party._

I put my phone down and closed my eyes. Setting my feelings aside, Lars and Abby probably were a perfect couple. Couldn't I just be happy for Lars and let him do what he wants? He loves her! He's always loved her!

I don't see why though. Abby has made Lars go through fire and broken glass. I was furious when she broke up with him. He was crying for Pete's sake! I rolled off the bed and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Crawling toward the bookshelf I picked up one of my new romance books.

If Lars was going to keep my book for the next century, I might as well start a new one. My phone vibrated again, and I snatched it.

.

The lights were on this time in Ronaldo's basement, and there were more chips. "I don't see why Lars likes her." Ronaldo said popping a chip in his mouth and chewing contemplatively.

I snorted. "What's not to like? She's gorgeous, pulls off the red dyed hair thing, and is skinny."

"Being pretty and skinny doesn't make someone a good person, Sadie."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it's what's important." I heard him laugh and I looked over at him. "You never told me who it was that you liked."

Ronaldo smiled and passed the bowl of chips to me. "It's a secret."

I groaned and took a handful. "Come on! You already know about me and Lars. Why won't you just tell me?"

He shrugged and laughed, "I don't know. Maybe I just like keeping it a secret."

"Will you at least tell me about her?"

"Sure I will. She's determined as hell." he answered. He threw a chip into his mouth, "She's drop dead gorgeous. And I mean drop dead gorgeous. I've never seen anyone like her. Total nerd like me."

I snorted, "Are you sure you're not making this up? She sounds like a female-Jesus."

Ronaldo laughed, "I'm not. She's just that good."

"So are you going to ask her out one day?"

He shrugged, "I might. I think for now we're just okay with hanging out."

"I don't think you should just settle for that, Ronaldo. Go out there and conquer!"

"Wise words from Attila the Hun."

I laughed, "Exactly. I'm pretty sure he even said it in that context."

He smiled at me, "Fine, Sadie. I'll ask her out, _only_ after you tell Lars that you love him." his grin grew wider. "Then we can both go out there and conquer."

"It's a deal, Ronaldo."

"Are you going to go to the party?"

I sighed and looked at my feet. "I don't know. I really don't drink, and there's going to be nothing but people drinking. I'm not going to fit in, I don't really know anyone."

"Can't you bring Steven?"

I laughed, "I'm not bringing Steven to an underage drinking party."

"Alright, but you know me, so that's makes the party already a little bit easier."

That was true. Ronaldo would make the party a lot more enjoyable. It wouldn't be as bad as the first time, but it would still be terrible. Lars would be engrossed with Abby, their fingers intertwined again. The image made me shudder. And if Ronaldo was there, and both Lars and Abby were drooling over each other, he probably wouldn't let me leave. "I guess. But if I want to leave, don't stop me."

Ronaldo laughed, "Why would I stop you from leaving? I'm not going to force you to stay at the party. Chances are I'm just going to go for twenty minutes then leave. You're welcome to come with me."

"That sounds good. I need an escape plan."

"I doubt it's going to be _that_ bad."

I sighed. I had a feeling it _was_ going to be _that_ bad.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! Next one is going to be super long, I promise!  
AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE ON THE STORY!**

 **Fawnlin**


	10. Sadie and the Party

**I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING AGAIN!**

 **ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

 **Also there's smut in this chapter, so you've been warned.**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 10: Sadie and the Party**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

The night of the party was coming up, and I had everything ready. My parents were going to be out, and my neighbors were vacationing in Martha's Vineyard. My friend bought us some alcohol, and we were going to have a good time.

Except Sadie still hadn't told me if she was going or not! Her nose was buried deep in another one of her romance novels, her eyes scanning the page faster than anyone I've ever seen read. I started her book too, and I have to be completely honest. It's predictable as fuck. I know this is what Sadie likes, but come on!

The chances of a rich millionaire falling for a librarian were just ridiculous. They only just met of course, but I'm already calling that they're going to be fucking by a third of the book, fucking again by the second third, and married by the end. All of those books follow the same formula of crap. Not only that! But the chances that this rich millionaire also went into a quiet library on his own was slim as it was. Wouldn't he have secretaries to do that? Would a pairing of a secretary and a millionaire make more sense?

"Did you start reading my book yet?"

I looked over at her and stretched, as nonchalantly as I could. "Nah, haven't started it." God I was a terrible fucking liar. I didn't want her to know that I had started, just as much as I didn't want her to know that me and Abby were still together and not together.

In truth, I told Abby I wouldn't make a decision until the party, but if I told that to Sadie, she would just judge me! I saw how she stared at me when I even mentioned sex. The girl turned into a freaking tomato! I just needed to know from Sadie. I needed to tell her my feelings first, and if she rejected me, I'd leave her alone.

I'd go out with Abby and I'd try to forget about how I felt about Sadie.

Why was I such a fucking coward? Why couldn't I just tell Abby that I didn't want to date her, I personally thought she was a whore and I was in love with fucking-Sadie-Miller?

I knew the answer of course. Because if Sadie rejected me, and I already confessed it to Abby, I'd forever be the loser of the town. I'd work forever in the Big Donut, and I'd forever be known as the kid who never left. I didn't want that.

"Why haven't you started it yet? You really are going to take four decades!"

"Maybe I don't want my virgin eyes to be ruined?" I smirked at her and she blushed again. God, she was so cute when she blushed. The doors opened to the Big Donut and Abby walked inside.

"Yo." she said waving.

"Yo, yourself." I answered. I turned to Sadie, "You don't mind if I clock out early, do you? Gotta get everything ready for the party."

She rolled her eyes, "When aren't you clocking out early?"

I grinned. "Good point." Abby began pulling on my arm to leave. "Are you going to come?"

Sadie's eyes travelled from me to Abby's hands. "I don't know. Maybe. I was thinking of just staying home tonight." She busied herself with the book again.

I pushed Abby's hand off my arm. "Please come this time." I saw Sadie's cheeks pinken again when Abby's hands gripped my arm again and she pulled me out of the Big Donut. Abby pulled me to the car and I unlocked it for us.

"What do you mean this time?" Abby asked as I started the car and pulled out into the street.

"I invited her last time to the party." I answered as the Big Donut got smaller in the rearview mirror. "She never showed up."

Abby was silent for a long moment. "No she didn't."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw her there." Abby answered turning on the radio.

My heart thrummed in my chest. Sadie came to the party? Why didn't she tell me? The answer was clear when Abby's hand travelled to my leg and up higher.

.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." I said as Abby pushed me into the bedroom.

"I don't fucking care." she said as she pushed me onto the bed. "I want to do this now."

I watched her peel back the shirt she was wearing and she moved on top of me. "Abby, come on. People are gonna start showing up soon."

"Let them." she answered, pulling off my shirt. Abby dragged her nails down my chest and I hissed softly as she grinded against my eyes, I allowed my mind to wander-one last time. It was Sadie on top of me, her nails running across my chest. I could feel myself getting a boner, and Abby smiled down at me. "I know you want it Lars." Her hands began to unbuckle my belt, and her hand expertly unzipped the pants.

I smirked slightly as I bucked my hips upward. "Just a quickie?"

"Just a quickie."

I bucked her off and in one swift move, I got her jeans and panties off. Abby squealed in delight as I crawled on top of her, biting and kissing her neck. She threw her arms around me neck and I entered her already wet folds. I closed my eyes and silently begged for Sadie. "Fuck me Lars." I heard Sadie say. "Make me all yours."

I gyrated my hips against hers and I began to make her mine. I wouldn't let her be Ronaldo's, or anyone else's. Sadie was fucking mine.

My tempo was fast, and desperate, our skin smacking against each other frantically. I could hear Sadie's breath pitching and I knew I didn't have long.

I pounded Abby until I came and rolled off of her. She gasped for breath and then turned to stare at me. "Why don't you always fuck me like that?" she asked.

I stood up and grabbed my clothes from the floor. Because it wasn't you I was fucking? "I don't know." I answered instead. "Get dressed."

.

The party was in full swing when Ronaldo showed up. Most of the people were already wasted, and I had downed a beer and two shots of whiskey already. I wanted to drown myself in alcohol, but I needed to keep my wits.

"Hey Lars, sick party!" Ronaldo said.

I absentmindedly put a hard lemonade in his hand and mumbled, "Thanks for coming out." Would Sadie really ditch me this time? I still couldn't believe she came to the first party-if that was even her Abby saw. "Have you seen Sadie?"

Ronaldo checked his watch-the fucking loser wore a watch!-and said, "She said she would be here any minute."

"Really? She's actually coming?" I cried out. Ronaldo arched an eyebrow and I tried my best to look calm.

"Supposedly." he answered.

I nodded, "I'll be back." I said. I quickly made a round around the house, looking for anyone with a head of curly blonde hair. When I made it back to the kitchen, my heart soared out of my chest and up to my throat.

Sadie was standing in the kitchen, spitting out liquid."You actually came!"

Sadie wiped her mouth and frowned. "Lars, everyone here is completely wasted."

I couldn't hide the grin that was spreading on my face. "She's just a little mad. She thought I was drinking lemonade and took a big gulp."

"Look at you, little miss delinquent." I leaned back on the counter and saw Sadie fold her arms, her nose stuck in the air.

"I'm not a delinquent."

"Lars," I heard a slurred voice behind me say. Ronaldo, Sadie and I both turned around to see Abby wobbling slightly. "You didn't tell me your answer."

I sighed and moved her away from Ronaldo and Sadie. The last thing I wanted them to hear was this. "I told you, you're going to have to wait."

"I don't want to wait! You're really making this unfair!" she whined.

"Abby, just wait two hours, okay? I want everyone to have a good time first, okay?" I turned back to where Ronaldo and Sadie had been standing only to see them both gone.

"But I fucking love you!" Abby slurred, throwing her arms around my neck and giggling. "And we're going to be together forever."

I rolled my eyes and ducked out of Abby's grip. "That's right. Together forever, lovely." I quickly left her and scrambled back to the kitchen. Where the hell were they? I shoved through a pair making out, and pushed aside a couple of people dancing.

Did anyone have sympathy for the fact I was going to pour my heart out for a girl? No of course they didn't. They justed wanted to get wasted, and I was the one supplying them. I walked out onto the porch and ran a hand through my hair. I hope she hadn't left again, I had so much to tell her, damn it!

I lit a cigarette and let it rest in my mouth. I wouldn't let her leave until I told her. I hopped off the porch and walked into the street. Her car was still here, but where was she?

My stomach clenched and I whirled back to the house.

Ronaldo!

Just leave it to that pervert to give her alcohol and sneak her upstairs. What a fucking creep.

I tore back inside and ran upstairs, not even bothering to put out the cigarette. I opened the door to my room to see a couple making out on the bed. "Out." I snarled to them. The girl giggled and the guy flipped me off as they left. There were two other rooms upstairs, and if Ronaldo dragged her up here I'd throttle him.

I banged the door open to the guest room-empty?. The moment of relief was instantly taken away by panic. My parents' room?

I shuddered and walked to the room. I should have locked the door, I can't believe I didn't think of it! My hand gripped the doorknob. "I swear to God, Ronaldo if you're in here I'm going to fucking kill you." I murmured. The door opened and I exhaled. Empty.

Locking the door behind me, I raced downstairs. Where the hell was Sadie? The basement? I ran downstairs and down another flight of stairs. I was winded by the time I reached the bottom step.

There were more people making out down here, and people playing beer pong on the table. I tugged on my hair and stopped someone who was going upstairs. "Hey, have you seen a short blonde girl here?" I put my hand below my shoulder, "She's probably this tall."

I recognized the person as one of Abby's friends. "Oh, she was taking shots a couple minutes ago. I think she went back upstairs."

I ran past them and back up the stairs. What the hell was Ronaldo trying to do? Make her pass out piss drunk and rape her? I whirled around to see Ronaldo and Sadie back in the kitchen.

"Lars, we were wondering where you went. Abby's on the couch." Ronaldo shrugged over his shoulder to where Abby was sprawled out, a shot glass in her hand, and a bottle of beer in the other. Sadie stood beside him, her cheeks pink, and she seemed to be leaning back and forth slowly.

"I don't care." I snarled.

Ronaldo's eyebrows shot upward and I wanted to fucking punch him. He looked from me to Sadie then he cleared his throat. "I think I left my wallet in the basement."

This was my moment, Abby was probably about to blackout, and Ronaldo was off in the basement. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. There was the sound of a beer bottle smashing. "Somewhere a little more quiet?"

She nodded mutely, and I brought her upstairs. It was quiet now that I had kicked out the couple in my room and locked the bedroom to my parents. I turned around to look at her and she watched me apprehensively. "Have you been drinking?"

Sadie frowned, "Have _you_ been drinking?"

"Not enough, apparently. I just heard you took shots."  
"I didn't take shots. I took one shot." she said. "And it tasted vile and I never want to drink it ever again. My stomach hurts and I feel like I have a headache."

I couldn't help smile. Sadie was such a lightweight. "What was in it?"

"Vodka I think." she sighed. "It was a clear drink. So, I think it was vodka."

"How much was in the shot?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a glass of water so I drank it. Everyone thought I was cool though." she smiled and I grinned.

"Jesus Christ, Sadie. You should not be drinking that."

She giggled and I rubbed my eyes. Leave it to Sadie to get drunk _the one time I wanted to tell her something!_ "I'm fine, I promise."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

I held up three and she sighed. "I don't know."

"Alright, give me your keys."

She folded her arms. "No. They're mine."

"I'm not going to steal your car!"

"Yes you are." she giggled. "So irresponsible."

I sighed. "That's it. I'm driving you home." I pulled her arm to take her downstairs when she fought back.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I don't want to go home! I'm having fun!"  
"You're drunk."

I watched Sadie put her hands on her waist again. "Please?" she smiled at me and my arms dropped down to my sides.

"Alright. Just no more drinking."

"You can't tell me what to do." she folded her arms and stuck her nose high into the air. "You're not the boss of me."

"Jesus, Sadie." I ran my hands through my hair and she mimicked me.

She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm Lars. I have a hot girlfriend that I give hickies to."

I rolled my eyes, "Real mature Sadie."

"I'm Lars." she repeated, her hands raking through the blonde hair and for a moment I wanted to tear her hands away and let me touch it. God I was such a creep. "I touch my hair because I'm hot."

I stared at her, a smirk spreading over my face. "You think I'm hot?"

Realization dawned on her face slowly and then she frowned. "No. You think you're hot."

"Sadie Miller thinks I'm hot." I said grinning wickedly at her. I took a step forward and she backed herself up against the wall.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." her cheeks-already red from drinking-blushed again. I was going to do this. Not crying like a bitch, and not drunk enough to not remember it. I bent down and kissed her.

I felt her small hands on my chest and then I was pushed away. She looked furious, her chest heaving up and down. "Sadie, I'm sorry-"

Her hands pulled me down by the shirt and her lips smashed against my own. I gasped for breath when we separated, and then kissed her again. Her hand snaked it's way behind my head, and with the other arm she pulled me down closer to her.

It was just like I remembered. It was soft one moment, then feisty the next, her tongue lashing against my own. If I was to die right now, I'd be one hundred percent okay. I was with fucking-Sadie-Miller. And I was _kissing_ her. She was kissing me.

My hands tangled themselves in her soft hair and I felt all my senses abandoning themselves. Nothing mattered but us. My breath hitched upward as she pushed me against the opposite wall, and then it stopped.

I opened my eyes to see her looking down the hallway, biting her bottom lip. "Sadie?"

"I don't feel so good." her face was flushing and she was turning pale.

"Shit." I dragged Sadie to the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat.

.

"Feeling any better?" I asked holding the soft strands of blonde hair.

"No." she mumbled and vomited again into the toilet.

"How about now?"

"Maybe." she said, coughing.

I smiled and sat on the tub, keeping the hair out of her face. I don't see why girls always complained about this. This was the easiest job in the world. "It's alright. Just get it out of your system."

She wiped her mouth on toilet paper, only to proceed to vomit again. "Is it always like this when you drink?"

I sighed. There were a lot of times I hit rock bottom. I had slept in my own vomit and someone else's piss. It wasn't always like this though, but those times didn't make me feel any better. "Yeah. It is." I finally said. It was a mistake to invite her to the party. She didn't fit in with the people here. These people were trashy, and who thought getting piss drunk was funny. The people who went to these things were like Abby. Fun for a few parties, but a complete waste a time afterwards.

Sadie was so much better than me. I knew that. I didn't want to drag her down with me, but I was fucking crazy about her. And I had kissed her.

"I'm sleepy." She leaned her head against the seat of the toilet and closed her eyes.

"Alright, do you think you're going to throw up again?" She remained silent, her eyes closed. I sighed and licked my finger. "Sorry, Sadie." I stuck it inside her ear and her eyes snapped open and she shuddered.

"Yuck." she complained, yawning.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Too bad." I said. I helped her to her feet and I half dragged her, half carried her to my room. I was about to set her on the bed when I stopped. "Sadie, sit here for a bit." I lowered her into the chair and quickly stripped my bed of all the bed sheets.

The last thing I wanted was Sadie to fall asleep on a bed that I just fucked Abby on. "I don't want to sit here."

I rolled my eyes and quickly nabbed extra bed sheets from the closet and scrambled to make the bed. When I was finished, I pulled Sadie back to her feet and carried her to the bed. "Alright, now you can sleep."

She buried her face in the pillow and mumbled. "But I'm not tired."

Sadie was passed out by the time I covered her with the blanket. I turned off the light and walked out of the room.

"Lars."  
I spun around to see Abby standing against the wall. How much had she seen? "I want my answer. Are we going to date or not?"

I closed the door behind me. "No, Abby, we're not."

 **Please write a review and tell me what you think of the chapter!**

 **Fawnlin**


	11. Hangovers and Sprite

**Hey guys!**

 **It's been awhile since I posted anything so here's chapter 11!**

 **Please please please please please write a review! And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

 **Again, sorry that I didn't write for so long, I took a bit of a sabbatical and went to France to improve my French, and to drink unhealthy amounts of wine with my boyfriend.**

 **Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 11: Hangovers and Sprite**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

It was dark in the room when I woke up, and my head pounded in pain as I sat up. Where the heck was I? Slowly I sat up and scratched my head. Whose room is this? Slowly I turned on the light by the bedside table and immediately wished I hadn't. My head throbbed and I covered my eyes.

Finally, the pain began to subside and I blinked, my eyes adjusting. On the bedside table was a pill, a piece of paper, and a giant glass of water. Memories of the night prior flooded back to me. I remember Ronaldo and I going to the basement after we saw Abby. Then I chugged down an entire glass of vodka. God it tasted awful-and burned the entire way down too. After that, I don't remember anything.

I picked up the piece of paper and blinked a few times until I could see better.

 _Player 2,_

 _Make sure you take the pill and drink the entire glass. It'll help with the hangover. Don't worry about work. I got your back._

 _Lars_

Work! I looked over at the clock on the wall. 11:38! I squealed and threw the blanket off of me. What the heck was I doing? I sat up and groaned, clutching my head. I scrambled to get the pill and chugged down the entire glass of water.

I blinked again and sighed. I hoped the pill would kick in quickly. I began to look around, and notice my surroundings. Was this Lars' room? I gasped, if this was Lars' room...I was in Lars' bed!

A thrill ran through my body. This was where Lars slept! The thrill was immediately replaced by a shiver. This was where he and Abby did it. I crawled out of the bed and wobbled to the door. I opened the door to see the empty hallway. Slowly, I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I gasped and covered my mouth.

What a complete mess!

Bottles and red solo cups laid all over the counters and the floors. Had no one the decency to clean up after themselves? I walked to the kitchen and began to open up the cabinets. I was going to clean up this place. I found trash bags and cleaning supplies. It was going to be hard, but I was going to do it.

I focused on the kitchen first, where the mess was centered. I poured the alcohol into the sink and began chucking the cups and bottles into the trash. By noon, I was moving onto the family room which seemed easier. By one, I finished the basement and was ready to pull out the cleaning supplies.

The front door opened and I screamed. Lars stared at me, an odd expression on his face. "Jesus, Sadie, did you have to scream?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Did you have to scare me?"

He strutted toward the kitchen and looked around. "You cleaned it all up?"

"Not really. Just the cups and bottles. I have to actually disinfect it now." I put the cleaning supplies on the counter.

Lars grinned at me, "You didn't have to do that."  
"I felt like I owed it to you. You helped me with my hangover and went to work." I stopped. "Did you close up early?"

His grin grew wider. "Didn't feel like working."

I smiled and handed him a rag. "Well, now you can help me."

Lars let out a dramatic sigh, his shoulders sagging. "Fine." he began to spray the cleaner over the counter. "So...um...do you remember anything from last night?"

"Just chugging down the vodka." I answered. I was so disappointed in myself. I never wanted to drink in the first place. It was a rotten day. "Oh, and some guy swan dived off of the couch onto a girl. But that would be it."

His jaw dropped and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that sucks."

"I know. The girl looked pretty bruised up."

Lars shook his head. "Never mind." he began to scrub on the counter. I shrugged and went back to my cleaning. I don't think I had ever actually been alone with Lars in his house before. My cheeks pinkened and I tried not to think about how I had spent the night in his bed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me to bed. I was probably acting like an idiot."

"Something like that." I bit my bottom lip and concentrated on my cleaning. Was Lars in a bad mood? Had Abby broke up with him? There's probably no harm in me asking, we were pretty open to begin with. "Do you like Ronaldo?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah, he's nice. Why?"

"No I'm talking about liking Ronaldo. As in, _like like_."

"As in, _like like_?" I laughed. "Where's this coming from?" I saw him frown as he scrubbed the kitchen table. "Do you _like like_ Abby?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

He threw the rag down and leapt up on the counter again, his long legs swinging beneath him. "Not fair. Do you love Ronaldo?"

I snorted. "No. He's just a friend."

Lars rolled his eyes. "You could have just said that."

"And ruin the fun? No." I smiled at him and I saw the corners of his lips turn up. "So what about you and Abby?" I wanted to know, even though I was afraid of the answer.  
He hopped off the counter and strolled to the fridge. "What about us?" he pulled out a can of Sprite and handed me one.

"You know what I mean." I opened the can and took a sip. "Are you guys official yet?" I turned away and began to concentrate on my cleaning.

"Nope." he grinned at me and sipped his own can. "And we're not going to.

I wanted to scream, to leap, dance, sing and scream some more. They weren't together! It was like a dream come true! _Sex doesn't mean anything._ I frowned slightly. "But you're still sleeping together?"

He shuddered. "It was just sex. And no we're probably not going to. I just needed a hook up and she was available."

"Poor Abby."

"What? What do you mean poor Abby? How about poor me?"

I laughed, "What do you mean poor you? Nothing happened to you."

"Maybe I just wanted to be pitied." he said.

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Help me clean." I smiled.

Cleaning all the surfaces wasn't that hard with Lars' help. We finished the basement quickly after and then we moved into the family room. "This isn't half bad." We scrubbed at a stubborn stain on the coffee table.

Lars snorted. "This is my favorite activity. Guess that stain: is it beer or piss?"

"Bet you've never had this much fun in your entire life." I said.

He stretched out on the floor and sighed, closing his eyes. "No, I don't think I have."

I watched him for a long time. I don't know why, but I've always wanted to touch his ears. Guages were a mystery to me. He yawned. "You tired?"

"Well, with all the drunks in my house, I didn't get the best sleep."

I smiled uncertainly. "I can't believe I got drunk. I feel so ashamed."

"Don't be. It happens to everyone."

I continued to scrub the coffee table. Biting my bottom lip, I sighed. "Hey Lars?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of drunk was I?"

He snorted and sat up. "Sadie fucking Miller what kind of question was that?"  
"Well, I wanted to know if I was a funny drunk, or a depressed drunk."

"You were definitely a flirty drunk." Lars answered. I blushed and he smiled. "And stubborn. Annoyingly stubborn."

Flirty was not in my vocabulary. I didn't even know how to be flirty! Whoever drunk Sadie was, we weren't even related. "That's embarrassing."

"And you don't remember anything from last night?"

I shook my head and then gasped. His eyebrows shot upward. "Did I do something terrible? Oh god, what did I do? Tell me!"

He laughed. "No."

"What? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's my little secret, Sadie."

I let out a loud groan. "That's not even fair, Lars!" I abandoned the stain and laid on the ground. We were silent for a long time, and I was okay with it. It reminded me of the Big Donut. It was okay when it was quiet.

He rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. "Hey, Sadie?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were at my party?"

Oh God. My mind began to race a thousand miles per hour. What should I do? Play dumb? Would he keep questioning it? "What party?" I blurted out. He glared at me and I burst into laughter.

Lars rolled his eyes and took a sip from his Sprite. "Why didn't you tell me?"

When my laughter died out, I shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

I swallowed. "A little bit of both."

"Why?"

"There were people drinking there, and I didn't feel like I had any place to be there. So I left."

"You could have at least said hello!"

"You were occupied." I answered standing up.

Lar stood up and I blushed. I hated that he was taller than me. "With what?"

"Abby." I answered.

I saw a strange smile creep past his face. "Do you remember what happened last time Abby broke up with me?" he took a step forward.

Where was all of this coming from? Last time Lars was too drunk to remember, did someone see and tell him? I took a step back. "No?"

His smile grew wider. "I think you do." he put his arms behind his back and took another step forward.

"I don't think so."

"Really?" he genuinely looked surprised, but the smile soon spread across his face again. "Because I thought you always had my back." I felt my neck and face flush, and I took a step back. "Sadie?"

"Yes?"

He moved so we were only inches apart. "I'm going to kiss you."

 **Aaaaaandddd End Scene!**

 **If you liked the chapter, go follow/favorite the story, write a review! If you hated the chapter (and I know there will be a few of you that hate it), write a review!**


	12. Fabio

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Sorry to disappear again, though this time it was shorter CAUSE ITS FINALLY SUMMER! AND I'M NOT TAKING ANY SUMMER CLASSES!**

 **On a better note, I plan on writing a chapter each month until school starts up again, so I'll try to keep doing that.**

 **Sorry to leave on such a cliffhanger (I'm not really sorry), but hopefully this chapter makes up for it (It won't).**

 **-Fawnlin**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12: Fabio**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

Sadie was blushing again, and I couldn't help smile down at her. I knew I wasn't imagining it, there was no way in hell I was wrong about it! And the best part: Sadie knew _I_ knew, now. "Sadie?"

She looked up at me, and I nearly lost it. "Yes?" she whispered, softly.

I was going to go ballistic, I felt like I had just gotten high, or I was permanently stuck in the blissful stages of being drunk. I walked over to her, trying to be as cool as I could. She didn't move but just looked up at me with those goddamn beautiful eyes she had.

"I'm going to kiss you," I decided out loud.

If I had thought she was red then, nothing prepared me for this moment. A deep blush spread over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and I couldn't help smirk at her. Her eyes widened in shock, and I felt my smile grow even larger.

"No," she stammered.

The smile froze on my face and I stopped moving-stopped fucking breathing. "Why not?"

Sadie smiled and began to laugh, "I'm saving myself for Fabio," she replied. She went back to scrubbing, the blush still on her cheeks.

I snorted and grabbed my rag. "Fabio? I really gotta read that book then. I must be missing out,"

"Help me with this stain," Sadie laughed. "And yes, he's every girls' dream. No one likes princes anymore, they only want Fabio,"

I couldn't help laughing. I rested my chin on my elbow. "Thanks for coming to my party, Sadie. Both parties,"

Her scrubbing only stopped for a moment before she began again. "You're welcome," she replied, smiling up at me.

Sadie-fucking-Miller was going to be the death of me.

I didn't kiss her before she left, but I wished I had. We finished cleaning up the house, and I had to admit the place looked even better than before. She thanked me for inviting her and waved before getting into her car. Like an idiot, I waved back. I was a complete dork when it came to Sadie Miller. Instead of just jerking it, like I usually do when I'm home alone, I went upstairs and pulled out Sadie's book.

I found where I had doggy flapped the page and opened it up. If Fabio was what Sadie wanted, I was going to give it to her.

Just not with the flowing, blowing, hair extensions and ripped eight pack.

I stayed up late at night, and I had to admit, it was a shitty book. It was so cheesy, it made me clench my teeth, and roll my eyes as the protagonist fell for all the millionaire's moves. How Sadie managed to read them in abundance was beyond me. And yet, I wanted to continue reading it.

The next day, I woke up groggy and wanting to go back to bed-but I had finished it. I slumped into the shower and went to work. My phone was vibrating in my pocket telling me I had a voicemail and I begged it wasn't Sadie calling off of work.

It was a relief to see Sadie's car in the parking lot already. It was good to know today wasn't going to be a complete shit storm.

Stumbling in, I went to the counter and punched in. "Good morning," Sadie said.

"Morning," I sighed and slapped my face a few times. "I'm fucking exhausted,"

"You didn't sleep?"

"No, I stayed up rea-" I stopped. She watched me and arched an eyebrow. I didn't want to tell her I finished her book. She'd ask for it back. If worse came to worse and we got in another bad fight, or I did something to fuck up again, I'd still have an excuse to see her to give it back. "Stayed up watching a movie,"  
"What movie?" she asked, setting aside her book. It was another romance book, and I couldn't help smile.

"Doesn't matter what movie, just know I'm tired, and probably cranky,"

Sadie laughed and shook her head, "I believe it,"

I snorted and fetched my phone out of my pocket, "Hey, did you call me earlier?"

"Me? No," she replied, going back to her book. I called voicemail and typed in my password. Hopping onto the counter, I sat and clicked speakerphone.

"You have three unheard voicemails. First message," the cool automated voice said.

She let out a low whistle, "Clean out your voicemail,"  
"I really should-"

I was cut off by the most loud screech, "You son of a fucking bitch. You think you can have sex with me and just walk away like that-" Sadie took the phone from my hand and pressed delete. Abby was pissed off, and it was understandable. I told her it was just a hookup, and nothing more. She wanted more, but I couldn't, and wouldn't give her more. Our eyes met and she smiled slightly. She hopped onto the counter beside me.

"Message deleted. Next message,"

Sadie was one of those beautiful people that were naturally perfect. She was wasted out of her mind at the party, throwing up, and I still thought she was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm going to fuck you up, you fucking bastard-" Abby shouted into the phone.

Sadie pressed delete again and I felt myself smile. I scooted myself off of the counter and moved in front of her.

"Message deleted. Next message,"

"I want you back!" Abby sobbed onto the phone, "Please come back! I'll do anything, I fucking swear I will!"

"Should I delete it?" Sadie asked, her dark eyes looking at me.

There was no going back now, and I was committed now. "Delete it." I said. A small smile crossed her face and she deleted it. She ended the call and locked the screen before handing it back to me. I pocketed it, and placed my hands on either side of her.

A flush ran over her face, and I smirked before leaning in. What was a few inches were only a few centimeters. Her eyes were closed and I felt myself close the remaining gap.

The bells on the door jingled and immediately we shot away from each other. Sadie leapt off the counter, "Welcome to Big Donut!" She cried.

I looked up to see who the hell cockblocked us, and made sure I didn't hide the disappointed groan. Ronaldo strolled toward the counter, looking smug. Never have I ever wanted to punch him more in my entire life than at this moment. This was the second goddamn fucking-

"Hi Sadie, hi Lars," He said. Sadie was blushing again, and Ronaldo looked like he knew exactly what he had interrupted-and like he had planned it that way. "I was going to have another movie night at my house tomorrow night. Both of you guys are welcome to come. We're going to be watching _Jaws_ and _Jaws II_. Think you're up for it?" he asked.

"No. We're busy," I snapped.

"Both of you are?" Ronaldo asked, his eyebrows shooting up in feigned surprise.

I wanted to strangle him.

"Well-" Sadie began.

"Yes. Both of us," I growled. "So buy something and leave,"

Ronaldo smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. How Sadie put up with this fuckboy, I didn't know. I moodily scratched the buzzed sides of my head and folded my arms. We stared each other down for a few moments before Ronaldo turned back to Sadie, "I'll take a dozen glazed, please."

"Sure," she said. She grabbed a box and quickly folded it before grabbing them and closing the box. "Total is ten dollars and eighty-four cents."

"Small price to pay," he admitted. He fished out a credit card and passed it to Sadie.

I was still pissed about Ronaldo and Sadie making out in his basement. Couldn't she see he was a creep? She may not have feelings for him, but he definitely had feelings for _her_.

We glared at each other while Sadie ran up the cash register. She printed out a receipt then handed him back his card. "See you later, Ronaldo,"  
"See you tomorrow night?" he asked.

"No," I snarled. Ronaldo chuckled and left the Big Donut. I was seething, completely furious. I turned away from the door to see Sadie still pink in the cheeks.

She smiled shyly, "I'm going to go do inventory,"

I didn't think I had a word for what I was feeling right now. Sadie was busy in the back of the store, and I was stuck at the front. A few customers came in and I got them out as fast as I could.

I was still pissed as fuck at Ronaldo. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Sadie, on the other hand, didn't at all seemed annoyed. Was she lying when I asked her about her feelings with Ronaldo?

She came out from the back, her clipboard in hand, and a pen behind her ear. I always loved when she did that. She gave off the hot boss-vibe that drove me crazy. I began to fantasize of all these scenarios where Sadie was my boss and we were alone late at night in the back of the store. Fuck.

I felt myself growing hard, and I slammed my fist on the counter. She leapt and looked over me as I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled. I straightened up and sat on the counter again, hoping my arms would cover the boner I was now sporting.

She smiled again and set the clipboard down.

 _"You've been doing such a good job lately, Lars, I think it's time for your yearly bonus," Sadie grinned at me, her fingers slowly raking down my chest and down to my..._

"Fuck," I murmured.  
"What?" Sadie cocked her head to the side. "Do I have dirt on my face again?"

I said it before, and I'll say it again. Sadie-fucking-Miller was going to be the death of me. "No, no, I'm just thirsty, that's all." I poured myself a glass of water and drank it down, trying to think of things that would distract me.

I turned my attention to her romance book. The cover was pretty ridiculous. Sadie seemed to see my eyes on it, and she picked it up and handed it to me. "It's okay, Lars, you can say they're good. I won't tell anyone,"  
I snorted. "No, _no_. The day I admit that is the day I'll die,"  
She began to laugh as I thumbed through the book. Sadie leaned against the counter and cleared her throat. "I know you and Ronaldo never get along very well...but is there a reason we aren't going to the movie night?"

"Because Ronaldo is a creep and there are better movies to watch than _Jaws_ ,"

Because I'm fucking jealous.

" _Jaws_ isn't _that_ bad!"

"That's true. But still," I set the book aside. "Because you and I are going to do something tomorrow night,"  
She arched an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Really? You and I are going to do something tomorrow night? The Big Donut closes at nine, you know,"  
"I know it does," I replied. "But we're going to close it early,"  
"We could get fired for that,"

"We've already done so many things that could have gotten us fired. Like sitting on the counters." I made an example by leaping onto the counter. I walked across the counters, and touched the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure this was one of the first things we learned in training. Don't walk on the counters,"

"Lars! Get down!" Sadie laughed, pulling on my leg.  
I grinned down at her, and hopped off the counter. "Come on, Player 2! Let's close it up early tomorrow night. I have something planned that is going to blow your fucking socks off,"

She studied me, biting her bottom lip before asking, "Tomorrow night?"  
"Tomorrow night," I confirmed.

Sadie nodded and I was grinning like an idiot again.

I couldn't give Sadie Fabio. But I was damn well going to try.

.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER TA DAAAAA.**

 **Chapter 12 is complete and I'm going to take a month long nap! I deserve it (not really)! Sorry it's so short, but thank goodness I got it in.**

 **.**

 **As always, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Or if you want to chew up my ass for writing yet another shitty chapter, PM me. I got nothing but buckets of time (CUZ I DON'T UPDATE MY FANFICTIONS HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE)**

 **Follow/Favorite to get notifications for the next chapters!  
FAWNLIN **


	13. New Reality

**Finally got around to making chapter 13. I hate writing fluff and you've been warned.**

 **-Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 13: New Reality**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

By noon, my stomach was fluttering nervously. Lars had refused to tell me what we were going to do, even though I asked him every ten minutes.

I checked the clock on the wall, and bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't know how early Lars wanted to close the Big Donut, but I was getting antsy. He seemed perfectly cool as the clocked ticked closer and closer.

"What time do you think we should close?" I asked.

Lars thought for a few moments, his fist under his chin. I wondered if he knew he looked attractive like that.

"I'm going to say five. Can you come over to my house at seven?"

My stomach squirmed again and I felt like screaming and pulling on my hair. "Okay," I nodded and stood against the counter, trying to remain cool. Normally, I'd start reading one of my books, but I couldn't even concentrate on the words. Instead, I set the book on the counter and slowly pushed it in circles.

"Is there anything I should bring?"

"Nope." He sat on the counter beside me. "Just bring yourself."

I nodded, and forced a smile. Did Lars know how nervous I was? I felt like I was sweating buckets! For the past twenty-four hours, my mind had been replaying yesterday. We had almost kissed!

If Ronaldo hadn't come in yesterday, I would have been entirely overwhelmed by Lars. Just like I was overwhelmed with him on the island.

I felt my cheeks burn and I covered them up with my hands. I could only image how stupid I looked right now.

"Are you going to tell me anymore about what's going to happen tonight?"

Lars smiled again. "No way, Player 2. I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait patiently."

The urge to scream and pull on my hair came on to me, but I fought back all the urges. Sighing, I spun the book again.

I wondered if Lars began reading the book I lent him. Probably not. Even though I had a feeling he would never read it, I almost wanted to know what he thought of it. He made fun of me endlessly for liking these kinds of books, but now he had the chance to enjoy just how wonderful they are!

Lars picked up the book from the counter and opened it up to where I had placed my bookmark. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

He continued to read as the customers came and went, never stopping, save to drink some water. It did get a little awkward at a few points in the story, but Lars didn't seem to mind. I watched mesmerized as his eyes scanned the pages, his lips moving.

I felt mesmerized by his lips. They weren't completely thin or full, but a lovely medium between the two. I had loved kissing him on the island. I loved kissing him at the party so many months ago when Abby and Lars had broken up. He was amazing, and I was completely lost in him as he continued to read the book.

I wanted to kiss him again, and I wondered if he was serious before when he told me he was going to kiss me. Was he serious when we had almost kissed just before Ronaldo arrived?

Lars looked up from the pages and smiled at me.

My breathing pitched forward, and my cheeks flushed again. I was going to die, I just knew it.

.

I stared at my closet in horror. I had faced this predicament before, and I was facing it again now. I didn't know what to wear.

I could wear a dress, but would Lars be freaked out? Would I be overdressed then? My stomach flipped and I laid down on the ground. I still had fifteen minutes to go before I needed to leave to go to Lars' house. I almost wished we were going to Ronaldo's place. I wouldn't have to worry about what I was going through now.

We'd just show up, eat pizza, gorge on snacks, and watch movies. I buried my face in my hands. But this was _amazing_.

Only a few days before, I had seen Lars out with Abby. I thought our friendship was nearly over, or at least it was beginning to fall apart. And tonight…

Tonight was going to be amazing, even if we ended up watching boring movies and sitting on the couch, bored.

I stood up and changed out of my uniform and into a plain t-shirt. I checked my phone to see the time. Only a few more minutes left!

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to untangle the curls. I began to wish I had Abby's straight hair again.

Smacking my cheeks a few times, I bounded downstairs and got my car keys. I leapt foot to foot nervously, and leapt onto the couch. I pulled one of the throw pillows over my face and screamed.

I couldn't believe this was happening! Lars and I were hanging out! We had hung out plenty of times together, but never alone...

I sat up slowly, and moved the pillow away from my face. Was this more than just hanging out? Was this a _date_?

Trying not to psych myself out anymore, I got up from the couch. I took six deep breaths and looked down at my phone it was time to leave.

My stomach was flipping and performing barrel rolls as I opened the garage. I seemed to float over to the car, and somehow managed to get to Lars' house without crashing. My mind was moving at a thousand miles and hour, and yet I felt almost sluggish as I walked to the door.

Gnawing on the inside of my mouth, I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Lars grinned down at me. "You're always five minutes early. It's insane."

"N-n-no I'm not!" I stammered.

He leaned in the doorway, and I blinked at his outfit. He wore a nicer pair of jeans than what he wore to work today, but instead of the shirts he normally wore, he wore a dress shirt. He put in just plain black plugs into his ears, and it looked like he had attempted to brush the hair on top of his head.

"Was I supposed to dress up nicer?" I gasped.

Lars laughed nervously. "No, don't worry. You look great,"

He leapt onto the porch and pushed me inside the house. The lights were off and for a moment I was waiting for someone to jump out and scare me. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Trust me." He pushed me toward the basement door. "Alright, close your eyes."

"What?"  
"Just close them," he laughed. "You're going to love it… at least I hope you're going to love it,"  
I covered my eyes with one hand and he took the other, leading me down the stairs. "Just make sure I don't fall down the stairs,"

"I might laugh if you do," Lars replied.

I laughed and said, "I figured you would,"

"Alright last step," Lars said. I took one last step and Lars cleared his throat. "You're not peeking are you?"  
"No… but I want to."

He pulled me along, occasionally stopping and helping me get around furniture. I desperately wanted to peek, and to know why I couldn't see.

Whoever said "the suspense is killing me" has never been brought down to the basement by a very nicely dressed Lars. My insides were doing somersaults, and I had never felt so hot in my entire life. It was if someone had turned up the thermostat in the room and I was left in an oven. I kept locking my knee into place, and unlocking it nervously.

"Just stand here," Lars said. "Are you sure you're not peeking?" He released my hand and I covered my eyes better.

I laughed. "I'm definitely not looking!"

"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"Alright, then let me just put on my Fabio wig."  
"What!" I went to move my hand away from my eyes and Lars quickly held them in front of my face again.

"Ha. Just making sure you weren't peeking."

I couldn't help snort. "Only you," I sighed, giggling softly.

"Alright, are you ready to look?" I nodded and I heard the muffled sound of his footsteps away. "Go ahead and open them,"  
I moved my hands away from my face and my jaw dropped.

The ping pong table was covered with a white tablecloth. Thirty tea light candles were lit on the table, and Christmas lights were hung from the ceiling casting the entire room in a warm glow. The table was set, and the wine glasses sparkled in the candlelight. The speaker near the wall quietly played old music that Lars knew I secretly loved.

Lars smiled nervously from where he stood and I stared at him, mouth gaping. This was my new reality.

.

 **Guess there wasn't much fluff like I thought, but it's definitely cheesy enough to be considered fluff and give me cancer.**

 **As always, WRITE A REVIEW. FOLLOW/FAVORITE TO GET NOTIFICATIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	14. Ring of Fire

**Sorry I've been really busy guys. I'm trying to find an agent that will publish my novel which is a lot of work for someone as lazy as I am. I'm trying to upload a chapter each month only because it's been an ongoing fanfiction for two years which is pretty bad.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 14: Ring of Fire**

 **.**

 **Lars POV**

 **.**

Sadie's mouth was hanging open and for a moment I couldn't tell if she liked it or not. Or like a fucking idiot that I was, I had assumed too much.

I cracked a smile and scratched the back of my neck. "You wouldn't think it, but those books you read are actually very informative." She finally closed her mouth and I could tell she was taking everything in. "I mean, I can't get a six pack overnight like Fabio but I got the candles and the Christmas lights."

 _"Love is a burnin' thing… and it makes a fiery ring."_

"Lars… it's…" Sadie fell quiet as she walked toward the table.

" _Bound by wild desire… I fell into a ring of fire."_

My palms were sweating as she looked over everything and suddenly I felt like I was back in the dentist office and I was getting an oral examination.

 _When was the last time you flossed? You gums are bleeding._

 _Were you even thinking when you put this together? It looks like a mess._

"I had to cut the corners on a lot of things." I quickly interjected when her eyes met mine. "It's not a real table, see?" I proved my point by pressing down on it. The ping pong table groaned and collapsed onto the ground with a crash. Sadie screamed and I leapt back as the wine glasses shattered in the middle of the heap.

We stood in silence as Johnny Cash crooned on the speaker.

" _I fell into a burnin' ring of fire… I went down, down, down… and the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns… the ring of fire… the ring of fire…_ "

Sadie let out a giggle and I whirled around, surprised. She began to laugh harder and I felt myself grin. "I'm so sorry-" she stopped to laugh again, her cheeks beautifully flushed. "I know I shouldn't be laughing-" I began to laugh with her. "It was so beautiful-" We sat down on the ground laughing at the mess on the floor.

I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. "I think someone broke it at the party… I really shouldn't have done that." I sat against the back of the couch and stretched out my legs.

Sadie moved and sat beside me. I tried not to think about how close we were sitting. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, Lars."

"What? The table?"  
"Yeah… and how it fell in a split second."

I laughed again and leaned my head back. "I think this just proves those books are completely fake."

She nodded. "I didn't think you would read the book." Sadie leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled.

"I give it a four out of ten," I replied. "It was so fake I could have called it a fantasy book and not a romance book."

"What!" She moved her head away and I immediately regretted what I said. Instead, she smiled and settled back against me. "You know it's a solid six."

I could smell the nice shampoo she used, and I was damn grateful I remembered to take a shower before she showed up. The last thing I wanted to smell like was donuts and cigarettes. "Settle on a five out of ten?"

"Deal."

I smirked and exhaled. "Well, I suppose I'll just tell you what I had planned since hell decided to break loose and I ruined everything."

"Don't…" she began. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me. "I think this was absolutely perfect."

"Fuck up and all?"

She hesitated to say it and I grinned. "Fuck up and all," she finally whispered.

We sat in a nice silence, listening to more Johnny Cash songs. I held my breath as I moved my hand towards hers. I wondered if she could tell my heart was trying to make an escape through my rib cage, or if she was unaware of the pounding in my ears.

She didn't seem to mind holding my hand, or if she did, she didn't say anything about it. Immediately I began to wonder if my hands were sweaty. I shouldn't have held her hands! God I was such an idiot.

"We should probably blow out that candle before it burns the table cloth." Sadie pointed to the last candle that survived the fall.

I rolled my eyes when _Ring of Fire_ came on again. Damn irony. Sadie softly hummed the beginning of the song and I smiled.

"Let it." I sighed and stood up. I quickly wiped my hands on my jeans, hoping they weren't clammy. "Sadie Miller?"

"Yes?"

"If I promise to keep you away from the broken glass, will you dance with me?"  
Sadie's smile was priceless, and I wish I could have taken a picture of it. It was the kind of smile that warmed up your entire body, the kind of smile that I would love to see the rest of my life. Seeing her smile made me feel selfish, like I was the only one who should ever be able to see it. And God damn it, if Ronaldo ever came between me and that beautiful smile, I'd probably put my fucking foot up his ass.

She nodded and made a soft _mhm_ noise.

I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I had never slow danced with a girl before but I wanted this night to turn out. It wasn't the right song to do it to, but I didn't care. So, because I was too big of a fucking coward to back out now, I put my hand on Sadie's waist.

I tried not to think of what I normally thought late at night when I was jerking it. Or what I thought of when I was with Abby.

Instead, I thought of the music. That stupid book. The broken glass shards beneath our feet. I thought of Sadie's shampoo and how good it smelled. I thought of how much I loved kissing her. How much fun she was, even on her uppity you're-late-to-clock-in days.

Sadie put her hand on my shoulder and I began to sway to the music slowly. She grinned, her cheeks flushing redder than I've ever seen them. I have never seen anything so amazing in my entire life.

"I don't want to step on your toes," she murmured, her eyes watching our feet.

"I wouldn't care if you did. I might accidentally step on yours."

Sadie laughed and I felt my legs buckle. "This is so much better than going to watch _Jaws_ at Ronaldo's."

I held back my snarky comment about fucking Ronaldo and his stupid prick-face. But I was damn proud I could at least make it worthwhile for her. Maybe I wasn't such a fuck up after all.

 _"The taste of love is sweet… when hearts like ours meet."_

She rested her head on my chest and I felt like a fucking moron as my thumping heart gave me away. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. I wanted to tell her I should have known it earlier.

 _"I fell for you like a child."_

Slowly, I spun her out and she grinned as she swirled underneath my arm before I pulled her back. And her beautiful eyes were watching me again, and her lips looked so full.

 _"Ohhhhh, but the fire went wild."_

I released my hold on her hand and I brushed the blonde curls away from her face. I wish I had hours to spend, just playing with the silky strands.

 _"I fell down into a burnin' ring of fire. I went down, down, down, and the flames went higher."_

I knew I wasn't good enough for Sadie. Nothing I could do would ever make me worthy of her. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. I knew she had ambitions and goals. I knew she wouldn't stay in this shit hole of a town, and would probably leave to go off to college. Sadie was so amazing, she'd probably have every guy on campus fall in love with her. Some bastard that was the walking incarnation of Fabio would come along and give her everything she ever wanted. She would leave us all behind, and we'd just be a memory to her.

But I wanted this moment now. I wanted to be with her before she left forever. Before she left _me_ forever.

 _"And it burns, burns, burns…"_

This time when I kissed Sadie, it wasn't when we were drunk, or stranded on an island. It was just Sadie and me. It was incredibly soft, and nothing like our other kisses. This kiss told me I still had time with her. It told me that everything I had done in the past weeks were behind us. It told me that even though I broke my ping pong table, and probably burned the tablecloth, that I actually impressed Sadie. All my fuck ups had actually done some good for once.

It told me that Sadie-fucking-Miller didn't just like me as a friend.

 _"The ring of fire."_

She deepened the kiss and I was fucking lost. I buried my hands in her hair and she pulled on my shirt. I have never felt so fucking energetic, jaded, starved, and satisfied in my entire life. Our tongues clashed and we bumped into the couch.

It had felt like it had been centuries since I had kissed her, and we were finally making up for the lost time. Sadie's fingers tangled themselves in my hair and I moved my lips away from hers. She moaned as I brought my lips to her neck, her breathing coming out in gasps. I had always imagined what it would be like to hear Sadie moan, but nothing prepared me for it. I felt myself growing rock hard as I sucked on her soft skin, biting gently, going crazy on the soft moans I elicited from her.

When she whimpered, I captured her mouth again. Her lips were so soft, so inviting. I could never get enough of this.

We separated, gasping for air. She looked completely dazed, her lips swollen. I smirked. "Sadie, you're going to be the death of me," I whispered, hoarsely.

The smile she gave me this time was nothing I could explain. It was like she knew what fantasies I had in my head-like she knew what I had done to her in my dreams. She fucking _smirked_ at me. "Just kiss me," she answered.

I fervently kissed her, holding against me, and feeling every wonderful curve she had on her body.

 _"The ring of fire."_

.

 **And that ends chapter 14. If you couldn't tell already, I'm a huge fan of Johnny Cash. He's tattooed on my thigh. Like I said in the chapter prior, I hate writing fluff, so the only way I could end it is by having it crash down (literally) and go on from there.**

 **.**

 **As always…**

 **WRITE A REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER/ THEIR RELATIONSHIP THUS FAR. Want to chew my ass for not updating? (and I know there's one of you that does) PM ME. MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN.**

 **.**

 **FOLLOW/FAVORITE THE STORY TO GET FRESHEST UPDATE.**

 **-Fawnlin**


	15. Marked Territory

**Guess who's back? Back again. Shady's back tell a friend.**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

 **-Fawnlin**

 **Chapter 15: Marked Territory**

 **.**

 **Sadie POV**

 **.**

All I knew was I couldn't get enough. Of Lars...his kisses… the way he seemed to take advantage of every weakness I had. I didn't want to stop-as if this was all a dream that I would wake up from. But the painful and yet pleasurable bites he left on my neck told me it wasn't a dream.

I squirmed in his arms, wanting his hands to explore more, and yet I was terrified of what would happen if he did. He wasn't rushing me, nor was he frantic in his actions. Instead, Lars decided to slowly torture me until I was left a moaning mess in his arms.

I slowly opened my eyes as he kissed behind my ear. Quickly, I grabbed his shoulders. "Lars, the tablecloth is actually on fire."

"What?" He let go of me and I toppled over the L-shaped couch, landing on the cushions. I scrambled up again as Lars stomped out the corner on the white cloth. I pushed my hair away from my face and he smiled at me. "Problem solved."

I smiled shyly at him. I couldn't believe what I had done. What _we_ had done. It felt amazing in every way imaginable, and I was still left dizzy on it. I wanted him to kiss me again, I wanted to know what else he could do.

But what would happen if we did do more? Would he leave me like he did with Abby? She had slept with him and it didn't matter. He still ended up leaving. I bit down on my cheek and I looked down at my feet. "Hey Lars?"

He sauntered over to me like the cockiest man in the world-and I absolutely loved it. He was smirking and I knew I was about to fall into the wonderful pit of kisses and love bites. "Yes?"

I swallowed and watched him. "Why did you do what you did to Abby?"

Lars instantly looked annoyed. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean why did you hook up with her, and then leave her?" My voice broke when I asked him.

He shrugged, nonchalantly and stretched his arms in the air. "I dunno. She was just someone to have sex with-"

"Am _I_ someone to just have sex with?" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. My stomach was flipping again, and it wasn't from his kisses this time.

The question settled between us and Lars' eyes widened in shock. "You don't even know what you're saying right now-"

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked. I pushed the hair away from my face and tried to calm my breathing that was hitching upward. "Is this just one big trick to have sex with me?"

"No! Of course it's not!" he snapped.

I tried to exhale and inhale slowly, everything I normally did when I needed to stay calm. But they came out in short gasps, and I felt like I was only seconds away from crying. "I don't know what it means to you, since you don't care who you do it with, but sex means something to me. I don't want to be just some hole you stick it in before you move on to someone else. I can't be just someone like that to you-"

"Sadie, I don't want to have sex with you!" I stopped and he let out a long sigh, his cheeks red. "I mean… I _do_ want to have sex with you-" My eyes widened and I looked away from him. "But not right now. Not when you think this way."

I knew he was telling the truth. "So this wasn't a scheme?"

He sat down on the couch with a long sigh. "No. It wasn't. But I feel like a skeez now for making you feel that way." The smile on his face was genuine, but I could tell he was hurt. "Was the Johnny Cash too much?"

I shook my head and sat beside him. Lars didn't make a move to kiss me again, but instead just leaned back and kicked his legs up on the coffee table. "I used to love Abby, but I haven't felt anything for her in a long time. It's just things are different now. This is going to sound shitty but I wanted to have sex and I thought she was the easiest person to do it with."

"That does sound terrible," I said.

He nodded. "I know it does. Because I'm not a good person. Maybe sex doesn't mean something to me, maybe it does. It hasn't before, but I know it does now." He rubbed his hands on his legs and he was silent for a few moments as if he was weighing his words carefully. "I didn't do all of this to get you to sleep with me. I just wanted to show you that I could be different and that I want to be different." He suddenly laughed. "But I fucked it all up."

I felt myself smiling again. "I really did love this, Lars. The table, the candles, the lights… the fire." He snorted and I grinned at him. "No one has ever done something like this for me."

He suddenly looked smug as he sprawled out on the long side of the L and he propped his arms behind his head. "I bet I ruined you for all other men."

"You are so full of yourself." Lars yanked me toward him and I laughed as he pinned me against him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head. I couldn't help think about how nice it felt as he played with my hair.

We were silent for a while before Lars suddenly asked, "Are you bisexual?"

I sat up and stared at him. "What?"

He grinned and rested his arm over his eyes. "Forget I asked. It was something I was just thinking a couple weeks ago."

"What...why?"  
I moved his arm away from his eyes, and I saw his cheeks flush. "I just wanted to know how you got so good at kissing."

I tried to hide my smile. "You think I'm good at kissing?"

Lars sat up and scowled at me. "What kind of question is that?" he demanded.

Giggling, I inched closer to him. "It's alright Lars, you can tell me I'm a good kisser." His cheeks turned redder as I crawled closer to him. "I won't tell anyone." I held his face in my hands and kissed him faintly, applying soft pressure to his lips. When he went to deepen the kiss, I backed away and left him with another feathery kiss.

I could tell he was growing frustrated when he made a quick huff of indignation. I softly kissed his cheek. "Go ahead Lars," I told him as I kissed along his jawline. "Tell me I'm a good kisser."

Lars' hands moved to my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. He growled low and hissed appreciatively as I ventured to his neck. I didn't know what I was doing, but I mimicked Lars' actions by gently biting the skin. His eyes were half closed, and I was grateful he didn't see the blush creeping in my cheeks as I could feel him growing hard beneath me.

I began to worry that I might be too heavy for his lap when his soft moan interrupted my thoughts. I hid my smile as I focused on kissing his neck as his thumbs drew lazy circles on my hips.

I had never straddled someone's lap before, but now that it was Lars… I wanted to try more.

I slowly gyrated my hips against him when he hissed out, "Fuck Sadie, don't do this to me."

"Do what?" I asked. I grinded down against him again and his eyes closed as he inhaled. Even though I didn't have experience, I knew enough to know that what I was doing was driving Lars completely mad.

He rested his head on my chest. "You know perfectly well what." Lars let out a long sigh. "You're an amazing kisser."

I grinned down at him. "Glad you think so," I replied, moving off of his lap.

The sardonic grin soon pasted itself on his face and he caught my hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me back onto my lap and he looked up at me with a lazy smile. I smiled at him and tangled my fingers into the top of his hair. I thought back on when we first kissed over a year ago, how I had loved to touch it.

I never dared to dream that I would be with him now-on his lap of all places! I began to giggle and he smiled. "What is it?"

"We would never be here if it wasn't for Steven."

Lars snorted and rolled his eyes. "That little brat," he murmured. A smile crept onto his lips again and I grinned. I kissed him again, enjoying the feeling of his lips and the slow tangle of our tongues. His hands roamed freely and I felt my insides clench comfortably as his hand wandered underneath my shirt, his fingers trailing up and down my back.

I silently begged him to go further, but instead, he took his hand away. I whimpered softly and he smirked.

Of all the times to mock me, Lars decided to do it when I was on his lap!

When I scowled at him, he kissed the heart of my throat. "I want to take this slow," he began. "Because I know I'll fuck this up one way or another."

I stared at him before grinning. "Lars, you're much more of a hopeless romantic than I am."

The flush that came over him was so violent, even the tips of his ears turned red. "I am not!" he huffed. I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. "Shut up," Lars snapped.

Kissing his cheek, I told him, "I think it's one of your best qualities."

"Is kissing one of my best qualities?"

"No." He scowled. My jaw was beginning to hurt I was smiling so much. "But it's a nice addition." I played with his hair for a while and he closed his eyes, a lazy smile on his face.

"Sadie?"

"Hm?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I nodded, silently. When I realized he couldn't see me nodding, I whispered, "Sure."

He let out a large sigh of relief. "Thank god. I thought I set my basement on fire for nothing." We laughed and I slid off his lap. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I let out a sigh of content.

I wondered if Lars ever did this with Abby. I silently prayed it wasn't the case-even when they were dating. Even though Lars said he just used her as a hook up, I felt sorry for her. She must still love him, and the pain she must feel…

I didn't want to imagine it, only because I had felt the same way only a few weeks prior. I swallowed and tried not to think about it. Lars was with me now… until he got bored with me.

I bit down on my bottom lip and tried not to think about that either.

I had been hurt many times by Lars. Knowing he would grow tired of me hurt more than I could say.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and let out a long sigh.

Chomping on the inside of my cheek, I began to think. Lars was still drawing circles on my side. I looked up and bit on my bottom lip. His eyes were closed and he softly hummed along to the music. "Hey Lars?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you give a hickey?"  
His eyes opened and he sniggered. "What?"

"How do you give a hickey?" I repeated.

Lars scratched his nose and shrugged. "I dunno. You just do it."

"But how?"  
"You suck on them," he answered. "It draws the blood to the surface. Like a bruise."

I nodded. I leaned on him again and we fell back into our comfortable silence. He hummed a few more lines before he suddenly sat up. I slumped forward. "Why did you ask that?" he asked.

I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "I don't know. I almost wanted to try it, but I don't think I could do it."

"Why not?" Lars asked, his voice low. He tilted my head up and brought his lips to my neck. I gasped as he began to suck on the skin just below my ear. It was harder than his normal kisses, and my eyebrows furrowed as the pain leveled out into something more comfortable. My left hand raked through his hair and I gripped his shoulder with the right. He stopped sucking, and gently massaged the skin with his lips, kissing and nibbling. "That's how you give a hickey," whispered Lars.

My hand ran up to my neck and I frowned. "I didn't ask for a hickey, I just wanted to know how to do it." Lars smiled smugly at me as he admired his work. I snorted and rolled my eyes at him. "How long does it take for it to disappear?"

"Couple days, tops," he consoled me. He pushed the blonde hair away from my neck and clucked his tongue. "Maybe longer in your case."

" _Lars_!"

"What?" he laughed. He moved his arm and gently ran his thumb over the area. I self-consciously pulled my hair in front of it. This wasn't going to be hard to hide from customers, and even worse-Mom!

I bit down on my bottom lip and Lars studied me. I could tell he was trying to judge my reaction. Swallowing, I moved close to him and brought my lips to his neck. I started with a soft kiss before I began to suck on his skin.

"You're not going to hurt me, Sadie," he murmured into my ear. His breath was warm on my neck and it sent shivers down the rest of my body. "If you want to leave a mark, you're going to have to suck harder."

I bit the inside of my cheek and kissed his neck again. I began to suck harder on the skin.

He let out a low growl that turned into a soft laugh.

.

Lars was late to work again, but I guessed he would be. He told me he would have to clean up the mess from the ping pong table, and he refused to let me help. He walked me to my car then, and we kissed for a few more minutes until I told him I had to leave.

It was a pain trying to hide the hickey on my neck when I left for work in the morning. All my scarves were away in storage with the rest of my winter clothing, and when I found one, it looked completely obvious that I was trying to hide the maroon mark on my neck. I didn't have any concealer to cover it up, and my mom's makeup was two shades darker than my skin.

I fixed the display shelves with our donuts on them for the fifth time before Lars strolled in. He wore the hickey I gave him like a badge of honor, and even smirked when he saw me staring at it. "Admiring your work?"

I blushed but felt myself smiling. "It wasn't bad for a first try."

He punched in and hopped on the counter. He pushed my hair away from my shoulders and eyed the hickey on my neck. "No, not bad at all."

I grinned and moved his hand away. "Well, since I'm still annoyed you gave me a hickey to begin with." I turned away from him and began to search under the counter for the clipboard. Lars slid down the counters and sat on the ground beside where I was looking. "You can do-" I stopped when I felt his arms wrap around me. He pulled me onto the ground, his legs stretched out on either side of me.

Lars wrapped his arms around my front and I sat against him.

His lips found my neck and he nibbled softly on the hickey before moving to the sensitive spot near my ear. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Lars purred softly.

Lars' hand slowly traveled up my neck and moved my chin to face him. I leaned against him, kissing his lips over my shoulder. His other hand began to travel and I squirmed happily as it explored.

Suddenly, I remembered where we were, and how customers could walk in at any moment. I pushed myself away from him and tucked my hair in front of the hickey. Standing up, I looked down at him. "You can do inventory."

Lars let out a long sigh and smirked. "Kill joy."

"That's right," I answered with a smile.

I handed him the clipboard. "It's a two person job, you know," Lars reminded me.

"I know," I called after him when he went in the back of the store. I grinned and covered my lips. I wanted to jump for joy, and chase after Lars into the backroom and find out what more we could do together, but it took everything in me to stand still.

I chomped on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing. I leaned against the counter and smiled. The doorbell twinkled and I turned back around to face the door. "Welcome to the Big Donut!"

Ronaldo smiled at me as he walked inside. "Good morning, Sadie!" he said, brightly.

"Morning, Ronaldo!" I greeted him. I wanted to tell him that everything worked out. He was there for me before, surely he would want to know. "How was the movie night?"

"It was totally awesome! One of my friends ended up talking about how his uncle or something worked on the set of the second film-"

I felt my hair get pushed away from my shoulder and two hands planted themselves around my body. Ronaldo's eyes narrowed as Lars bent down and kissed the lobe of my ear before dragging his teeth gently along the shell of my ear.

I couldn't understand the look Ronaldo was giving Lars, but I understood what Lars was doing. I was marked territory.

.

 **This ends chapter 15. Hoped you liked it. I feel like Sadie was out of character, but whatever.**

 **As always WRITE A REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER/STORY THUS FAR.**

.

 **Follow/Favorite to get the freshest chapter updates!  
.**

 **Xoxo gossip girl**

 **Just kidding.**

 **FAWNLIN**


End file.
